Tales of The Breath of
by Yahab
Summary: Cuentos de Link y de aquel aliento de aventuras y recuerdos, de la travesia y de aquel mundo extraño en el que desperto el heroe/*/ Conjunto de drabbles y one shots de Breath of the Wild, ALERTA puede contener Spoilers ;)
1. Mi Razon de Existir

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.  
**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **[***] Cambio de escena.**

 ** ** **»**** Continuación de un dialogo**

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

"~^°^~"

Tales of.. The Breath of...

"~...^°^...~"

.

 **...**

 ** _Mi Razón de Existir_**

Por: Yahab

.

El viento andaba y gruñía fuerte, la ladera del cañón se había grabado su nombre, cada caricia que le había dado y cada beso que le había estampado a lo largo de los siglos, al viento le debía su belleza y también sus dolores más intensos.

Cerca del sitio el sonido de una hélice rompía la calma, el andar de un ser antiguo, de cuerpo metálico y corazón de acero, un ser que había perdido su orgullo y que ahora no era más que una simple máquina. Con una luz roja inspeccionó el terreno.

La calma serena, en una noche apagada.

O al menos eso era lo que parecía, desde los cielos cayó una figura encapuchada, la silueta del joven viajero se dibujó en el cristal óptico del aparato, apareció ahí sin previo aviso en pose segura apuntándole con una flecha, la maquina jamás habría podido imaginar algo semejante si es que siquiera tuviera la capacidad para la inventiva y trató de calcular datos pero lo único que logró percibir fueron los ojos azules de su enemigo.

Bajo la capucha la mirada del guerrero desprendió una chispa de amargura, una inmensa rabia se había colado a través de aquellos iris azulinos, un sentimiento gélido que anunciaba la muerte para aquel ser acorazado.

El guardián rechistó al tiempo que la saeta se incrustó en sus entrañas, el golpe fue rápido y preciso. El atacante cayó al suelo en seco en pose elegante y gatuna, en tanto que el guardián volador dio una media decena de vueltas por el cielo, espabiló tratando de recuperar su vista, fue medianamente inútil pero cuando por fin se detuvo sus sensores captaron otro ser viviente demasiado cerca; un animal equino de ojos azules y pelaje negro que se había camuflado entre la oscuridad de la noche dejando sólo ver sus crines platinadas. Con un relinchido fuerte el caballo dio media vuelta y lanzó una coz al aire, una patada atronadora que mando a volar nuevamente al ser metálico.

Rechinando de furia calculó que aquella era una batalla perdida, trató de huir, algo pesado le cayó encima, nunca logró saber lo que era, aunque le pareció escuchar un aullido antes de estrellarse contra las rocas y desaparecer entre sus propias llamas. Había sido un ataque triple sin escapatoria alguna.

Finalmente todo volvió al silencio, la misteriosa silueta fue posarse junto al encapuchado, era un lobo pardo verdaderamente enorme, tras sus pasos el corcel llegó andando despreocupadamente, su amo le dedicó una caricia.

—Buen trabajo, Darko—musitó su nombre, lo miró a los ojos y sintió empatía, no creía que aquel garañón rebelde alguna vez se ganara su confianza. Un día cansado de ir a pie en su travesía lo había encontrado cerca de kakariko en la llanura al norte de los picos gemelos. Lo había visto de lejos vagabundeando orgullosamente apartado de la manada, y sin saber exactamente por qué sintió la necesidad de llevárselo. Lo tomó como suyo y lo arrastró a esa alocada vida, y desde entonces habían cabalgado medio Hyrule en busca de aquellas memorias preciadas.

El pensamiento taladró su cabeza, alzó la vista y contempló el santuario aquella madrugada, el tono melón amielado teñía ya de colores el cielo y el lugar donde descansaban "Los pilares ancestrales" relució ante el esplendor de la naturaleza.

Y recordó…

Recordó de nuevo….

.

— _¡Deja de seguirme!—la princesa de Hyrule le había gritado hasta ponerse colorada._

 _Amaba eso, creía que se veía extremadamente linda, era un masoquista de primera y su amor no menguaba pese a que ella se reusaba a aceptar que ambos habían nacido para acompañarse._

 _El joven campeón la siguió pese a sus regaños, sabía que algún día pararía y que pese a todo tendría que aprender a tomarle cariño, porque al fin y cabo los lazos ancestrales que los unían eran irrompibles._

 _Sobre una roca un joven juglar Sheikah miraba a la pareja con expresión divertida y llamó la atención del joven cuando este pasó a su lado._

— _Se toma muy en serio su trabajo de guardaespaldas, ¿cierto?, es admirable como cumple con su deber sagrado._

— _Cierto, sin embargo hoy…..—sonrió con la expresión más boba que puedo haber adornado su rostro—hoy no soy su guardaespaldas, hoy sólo soy su acosador—pronunció con sonrisa ladina dejando al trovador rotundamente acomplejado._

 _Desde la distancia el Sheikah nuevamente observó a la pareja, sonrió de manera torpe y también retomó su camino, escuchó desde lo lejos a la joven damisela que aun gruñía._

— _Vete ya Link, no me gusta que me sigas, ¿Qué acaso no tienes otra razón de existir?_

 _ **.**_

"…no tienes otra razón de existir?"

Retumbaron las palabras en sus recuerdos, sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos al sentir el vacío que se generaba en su alma, al ser consciente de que le habían arrebatado algo verdaderamente importante.

—Ahora la tengo—contestó finalmente a esa pregunta, dio media vuelta dejando que su capucha bailara con el viento, acarició al Lobo y siguió con paso firme su camino, en el horizonte otra más de esas torres Sheikah se asomaba, le dedicó una mirada asesina a la maldad que la cubría—realmente la tengo—repitió—voy a rescatarte mi princesa—pronunció firmemente.

Emprendió su camino, tras sus pasos el eco de los cascos se predio entre los recuerdos y aquella maquina destrozada que sólo quedaba como evidencia de que el héroe había resurgido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cometarios del capitulo:  
**

Hola :)

Antes que nada gracias a LinkAnd por dejarme usar esa frase del "acosador" xD, aunque se suponia que no era para este fic jajajajaja

Y ahora si, bienvenidos a mi primera seccion de Drabbles y one Shots **"Tales of... The Breath of.."** , aviso de ante mano que no me voy a tocar el corazon para tratar temas con spoliers de los grandes, asi que no acepto excusas ni reclamaciones

El tema va de esto: me voy a centrar en los recuerdos de Link pero tomando en cuanta la propia experiencia que yo vivi en el juego, es por eso que aqui tengo a mi "Darko" y a Wolf xD, asi que en total al final habra al menos un minimo de trece capitulos más alguna que otra cosita que me haya parecido curiosa, graciosa, nostalgica o romantica.

Y bueno para este _**no habra publicacion fija**_ asi que espero que lo disfruten mucho.


	2. Embestidura

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}... Embestidura ...** **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

Iba al camino y cruzó por la pradera, desde la distancia ubicó un sitio que le pareció conocido. El trote de Darko se había vuelto silencioso, escurridizo, era un andar manso que bailaba al ritmo de la alta hierba.

Sin saber por qué Link comandó a su montura tierras adentro, pese a que el lugar era una trampa mortífera y pese a que su lógica le dictaba que en ese sitio no tenía ningún asunto.

El rechinido de las patas de los guardianes sonaba como un eco a la distancia, era como un aullido peligroso y amenazante, una advertencia silente para los viajeros y para cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a cruzar por esas tierras.

Las orejas del corcel bailaron y miró a su amo con cierto nervio, el joven estaba absorto y completamente perdido, tenía la mirada en blanco como si su mente se hubiera perdido en otro sitio.

Y siguió andando, trotando hasta que la espesura de los arboles le dio cobijo y la extensa llanura se fundió con las estructuras de piedra. Entonces abandonó a su amigo equino, el cielo pardo murmuraba cosas pero el joven ya no escuchaba nada, desde hacía horas que el espíritu que solía invocar con su tableta sheikah se había marchado; siempre lo hacía, iba y volvía, jamás entendería la naturaleza de aquel lobo extraño.

Escuchó un relinchido inquieto y de pronto miró al cielo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido en su propia mente, estaba empapado porque llovía a raudales como si no hubiera un mañana, las piedras se habían oscurecido y aquel lugar mostraba un semblante casi tétrico.

Con un salto diestro se encaramó a la estructura, caminó pausadamente y se detuvo en seco. Una lágrima solitaria escurrió por su mejilla y con cierta pesadez liberó la tableta sheikah de su cinto, tal y como pensaba; al mirar la fotografía se dio cuenta de que había estado ahí en el pasado y rememoró aquel instante como si la escena estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos.

.

 _Los murmullos de los campeones bailaban en su cabeza, no le importaba, sólo tenía oídos para la voz de su princesa._

 _En tono firme y pausado la futura soberana finalmente lo nombro como su caballero, acababa de poner fin a un ritual tan antiguo como las mismas leyendas de Hyrule, a una ceremonia de embestidura que él había esperado con verdadero anhelo, y que no por nada agradecía a Daruk por habérsela propuesto a la futura soberana._

 _Después de un tiempo levantó la mirada, sus ojos y los de ella se cruzaron, parecieron sonreír en el silencio; los de él con el corazón, los de ella quizás por instinto porque al siguiente segundo se dio la vuelta como si quisiera huir de sus propias emociones._

 _La princesa se alejó sin decir nada, la vio marcharse y dio un suspiro triste, estaba consciente de que ella no lo quería, eso le dolía, no entendía por qué pero de verdad le dolía mucho, desde siempre se había esforzado porque ella lo mirara, se había convertido en caballero por ella y únicamente para ella._

 _Muchas personas se hubieran preguntado cual era la razón de esa devoción innata, ni siquiera él lo sabía, únicamente entendía que al mirarla a los ojos podía encontrar una parte de lo que él mismo era. Y lo sentía, y la tristeza lo embargaba, porque bajo la máscara de princesa él siempre lograba descubrir aquellos sentimientos de preocupación y amargura que embargaban a la chica._

 _-Sentí esto como una eternidad- la voz lo sacó de su letargo- se me estaban entumiendo hasta las plumas nada mas de esperar a que terminara esta farsa._

 _-¡Revali!- el gran Goron le gruñó a su compañero- no seas grosero._

 _-¡Que!, no me vas salir con que ahora decir la verdad es malo, o acaso será porque crees que hiero los sentimientos de tu amigo._

 _El campeón Orni soltó una carcajada, y siguió con su mofa hasta que de pronto sintió tras de él una mirada casi asesina._

 _-¡Ya basta!- Urbosa lo calló con autoridad desmedida, el orni se detuvo en seco ante el regaño._

 _-No le hagas caso Link- habló Mipha con su vocecita tierna, siempre había estado ahí para consolarlo, para defenderlo, para dar la cara por su mejor amigo. En cualquier otro día Link le habría regalado una sonrisa, pero aquella tarde el joven hylian estaba diferente._

 _Por ridículo que pareciera algo había cambiado. Era cierto, Zelda no lo quería, pero él quería que lo quisiera. Era terco y no pensaba darse por vencido, había luchado toda una vida por ganarse un lugar a su lado, y quizás ahora estaba ahí portando un nuevo título, pero eso no significaba que de verdad fuera su caballero. Solamente era otra prueba._

 _-No es una farsa- pronunció, dio la vuelta, desafío al Orni con una sonrisa ladina._

 _-Si lo es._

 _-No para mí._

 _Le gruñó con la mirada, Urbosa estuvo por aplacarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del joven hylian._

 _-Y no hoy, Revali. Lo siento, pero no puedes arruinarme el día más feliz de mi vida._

 _Era cierto, quizás a los ojos de otros la embestidura no había valido nada._

 _Pero él nunca olvidaría…. Jamás olvidaría, ese momento en el que Zelda le cedió el derecho de acompañarla a todos lados al aceptar realizar aquella ceremonia._

 _._

Y aun ahora se preguntaba si había hecho lo suficiente, ¿si había luchado tanto como había podido? ¿Si lo había dado todo en una plena entrega?

No recordaba nada, pero quería creer que de verdad lo había intentado, los fragmentos de su memoria le aseguraban que por lo menos él y la princesa habían logrado ser buenos amigos.

Nuevamente la luz de la naturaleza iluminó el cielo, el altar de las ceremonias estaba pardo y desteñido, apagado desde que hacia un siglo que lo habían dejado en el olvido. Y sintió pena, mucha pena, ese lugar había sido para él un lugar importante.

Un fuerte relámpago se esgrimió en el cielo, el relinchido de Darko no fue más que un ruidillo en su mente, un eco que se perdía entre la pesadez que impregnaban las patas de los guardianes al moverse.

-Mi princesa- fue lo único que pronuncio, lo único que podía pensar en aquel instante, ¿Cuánto dolor había cargado únicamente por pertenecer a la sangre de Hylia?,¿Y él? Solamente entendía que ser caballero había sido por decisión propia.

" _Ese chico le recuerda todas sus carencias, así que es normal que se desmoralice_ "

El eco del recuerdo le dolió profundamente, la voz de Urbosa campeona Gerudo vagabundeaba en su cabeza destiñendo casi cualquier otro sentimiento.

¿Había sido su culpa?... quizás, y sin embargo muy dentro de sus memorias también guardaba las sonrisas que únicamente para él había podido esbozar Zelda.

Todo era un gran rompecabezas de piezas suelas que parecían no tener sentido, con voluntad firme abandonó esos sentimientos, quería saber más y se propuso a recuperar todos sus memorias así le costara la vida.

Hastiado, se pasó la mano por la cara y se acicaló el flequillo, estaba empapado, no veía casi nada, la tormenta se había aferrado a ese sitio como si quisiera descargar sobre el toda su ira, de pronto se sintió sordo había mucho ruido; cascos de caballo golpeado cosas metálicas, se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, una intensa luz roja le cegó la poca vista que tenía. Estaba atrapado y no se había dado cuanta, un raudo escalofrió le recorrió la espalda; tres guardianes y ninguna salida. Había estado tan absorto que se había desconectado del mundo.

Nuevamente el relinchido del corcel resonó entre la tormenta como una advertencia a lo inevitable, se quedó estático y sin aliento, no había visto venir el peligro, para cuando reaccionó ya tenía al guardián justo encima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Chan.. Chan...¿Y que paso despues?, bueno, lo obvio Link corrio como loco por la pradera xD jajaj ok no

Pero el capitulo se queda asi porque despues voy a ligar este Drabble con otro mas que vendria a ser una de esas curiosidades y/o secretitos que guarda el juego.

El siguiente sera One Shot, asi que posiblemente la siguiente publicacion se salte una una semana, o depende a lo mejor estoy inspirada y tal y no tarda tanto


	3. Un Sentimiento Grabado en el Alma

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}...** ** **Un Sentimiento Grabado en el Alma**...** **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

Escuchó un susurró y apretó los dientes. Ahí estaba de nuevo, lo miró con cierto miedo y se arrastró hacia los arbustos, contuvo la respiración y el temblor de sus manos, y se quedó ahí escondido hasta que escuchó que la maquina se alejaba.

Cansado y sin ánimos salió de su escondite, se sentía sofocado como si no pudiera sacar el aire de sus pulmones, llevaba la ropa maltrecha y desgarrada, y su corta capucha hyliana apenas si había sobrevivido.

—Maldición…— dejó escapar un quejido al tiempo que se desplomó sin fuerzas, su espalda había hecho un ruido fuerte y sordo al momento de colapsar contra el tronco de un árbol, cerró los ojos y nuevamente sintió escalofrió, el quejido del cielo se había quedado un poco lejos, no entendía lo que sucedía pero era como si desde aquel día esa condenada tormenta lo siguiera a cada paso que daba.

Imposible. Solamente era lluvia. Pero la naturaleza solía ser poderosa y era sabio temerle. Poderosa, si, igual que esos horribles guardianes, pero entonces lo pensaba y se daba cuenta de que odiaba vivir con miedo, ¿Qué clase de caballero era el que le huía sus enemigos?, sintió vergüenza y mucha rabia, rechinó los dientes y soltó un quejido.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara cuando llevó una mano a su costado, habían pasado dos días pero aquella herida aún permanecía abierta y sangrante.

—Malditas maquinas— gruñó, no sabía como pero apenas si había salido vivo, su descuido le había costado caro, muy caro, nuevamente había perdido algo importante y dibujó una mueca de amargura.

Pronto aquella nube parda lo alcanzó cerca de su escondite, esa condenada tormenta no hacía más que recordarle sus errores, se recostó un rato pero no pudo descansar mucho, anochecía y el sonido de los monstruos lo ponía de nervios.

Aún cansado y con el sueño retrasado se obligó a erguirse y a continuar con su travesía, hacia el norte recordaba haber visto un rancho, la tarde ya desaparecía cuando alcanzó las orillas del lago komolo, el tenue sol del crepúsculo se desdibujaba debido a la cercanía de la tormenta.

Link bajó la mirada y pasó de largo, pensó en el extenso camino que aún le aguardaba y suspiró. Tenía miedo, siempre lo había tenido, recordar a Zelda era lo único que le daba fuerzas, pero pensar en que debía de volver a cruzar la pradera de Hyrule llegaba doblegarlo por instantes.

" _Respóndeme…._ "

Alzó la mirada, no había nadie, pero reconocía la voz que vagabundeaba en su cabeza, era esa voz hermosa que adoraba, la misma voz que lo había despertado de su letargo.

" _Respóndeme, ¿o no tienes el valor para decírmelo?_ "

— ¿Valor?— musitó, su propia voz sonó triste al percatarse que la voz que lo llamaba estaba llena de recelo.

De pronto su respiración se volvió en jadeos y con pasos torpes logró llegar hasta un árbol para sostenerse, por primera vez puso atención al paisaje, el sendero que veía desde el horizonte era uno que había recorrido y de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco, perdida entre sus recuerdos.

Los pasos de la princesa de Hyrule resonaban como eco en su cabeza; seguros, firmes, un poco despiadados, entendía que quería dejarlo y sentía la necesidad de correr para alcanzarla, pero ella no estaba en ese sitio, solamente en sus recuerdos, y él en la imagen vaga de su memoria.

Y abrió los ojos de golpe porque fue como si la hubiera visto pasar a su lado.

 **.**

 _Y estaba ahí, tan linda como siempre, hubiera querido tanto caminar a su lado, pero sabía que eso no se podía, en lugar de eso se conformaba con mirarla caminar delante, con seguirla a todos lados y escucharla mientras hablaba de aquellas cosas que ella consideraba como trascendentales._

 _Siempre escuchaba y atendía, siempre…. O por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo._

—… _.. iremos a ciudad Goron_

 _Quizás esperaba que asintiera, pero caminaba realmente como bobo y despistado, la princesa había dicho algo de Daruk y su bestia divina, pero para el caso aquel comentario se había perdido entre otros pensamientos; en el sonido de las pisadas y en el moviendo de los cabellos dorados de la mujer que tanto admiraba, le daba pena admitirlo pero caminar tras de ella a veces tenía su lado bueno; creía que Zelda tenía una nuca verdaderamente bonita, ese pensamiento impropio siempre lo ponía de nervios pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía recordar que por encima de su condición de héroe elegido él también era un hombre._

 _Suspiro de lleno, a veces eso lo confundía, de pronto sentía que no necesitaba esas tonterías, tenía alma de guardián innato y había heredado de su padre el amor a las artes de los caballeros. Y sin embargo sentía que había algo que faltaba, se había propuesto a ganarse la confianza de la princesa, quería ser para ella la persona con la que se sintiera segura su lado. No quería ser su adorno (aunque eso no le molestaba) quería ser su compañero y su amigo._

 _Tuvo suerte de darse cuenta, por poco y seguía de largo y hubiera chocado contra su protegida, afortunadamente se percató de que disminuía el paso, pero también su voz y el entusiasmo que desbordaba, de pronto así como si nada el dialogo de las bestias divinas, Ganon y el destino que les aguardaba había caído en coma._

— _Dime una cosa… ¿Realmente crees que ya dominas el manejo de esa espada?...Según la leyenda en su hoja resuena una voz ancestral, tú has podido oírla._

 _Abrió la boca para contestarle pero no escuchó ningún sonido…_

 **.**

No recordaba…. No podía recordarlo, ¿espada?... ¿Cuál espada?, su mente estaba hecha un caos, recordaba vagamente que alguien más ya le había comentado acerca del asunto. Y por instantes enteros no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, ¿habría podido escuchar esa voz ancestral a la que se refería Zelda?, entonces se sintió vacío, se preguntó si de verdad había sido digno, si su título de héroe no había sido por capricho de otra persona.

Resopló profundo y escupió su propia sangre, el miedo era como un miasma que poco a poco lo estaba matando, aunque por muy doloroso que fuera debía aceptar que no era inmune a eso.

Gimoteó sin pensarlo…

—Zelda…

Quería verla. Se sacudió las ideas y retomó el paso calmado, aunque de pronto no pudo más y se fue de bruces al suelo, azotó recio, el dolor era insoportable, de pronto únicamente podía pensar en si sobreviviría, si valía la pena volver a levantarse. Si seguir luchando de verdad era el único camino….

Pero perdió el sentido y todo se volvió oscuro.

 **[***]**

— ¿estará bien?...— esa vocecita sonó distante

Aún estaba perdido, muy perdido, atrapado en ese mundo de pesadillas…

 ** _._**

— _No podemos ganar… ¡Huyamos!_

— _¡Pero qué sucederá con nuestros amigos…!_

— _No podemos hacer nada, y si morimos ya no habrá esperanza alguna._

 _La abrazó, y fue tan difícil sacarla de ese sitio, se reusaba a dejar aquello que tanto amaba, pero la calamidad los había alcanzado, por un instante imaginó que podía perderla y dejó de lado su juicio._

 _Y simplemente huyó._

 _La arrastró a su lado para protegerla. Aquella noche también llovía y mientras corrían el eco de los truenos se quedaba pegado en su cabeza…_

 ** _._**

—Y no despierta

—No despierta

—Quizás se ha rendido

—Rendido…

Pronunciaban las vocecitas, seguía escuchándolas lejanas y casi inaudibles.

 **.**

 _El chillido de los guardianes se impregnó entonces en su memoria, la esperanza vuelta caos, desolación y pesadillas. Luchó cuanto pudo pero eran demasiados, cada vez que derribaba uno tres más aparecían, y sin la certeza de poder ganar siguió luchando, la espada destructora del mal emitió un brillo protector que iluminó su camino._

 _Al resguardo del bosque consiguió perderles el rastro, pero ahora solo corría con la poca fuerza que sus piernas le daban, tras de él la respiración de la princesa se había convertido en un mar de jadeos…_

 ** _._**

Y sintió frio pero no logro levantarse, el costado aun le ardía pero de alguna manera el dolor parecía diferente. La pesadilla en su cabeza se había vuelto un caos; un entretejido de recuerdos del presente y del pasado.

 **.**

 _El relinchido del caballo…._

 _Se viro y se sintió casi muerto…_

 _Otra vez, otra vez…._

 _Era como repetir la misma historia, estaba atrapado y todo por un descuido. Las maquinas destruyeron todo cuanto tenían al alcance. Y nuevamente había huido dejando tras de sí algo importante en su vida._

 _La misma tragedia._

 _La misma historia._

 _Su corazón sufrió al no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte._

 ** _._**

— ¡No!

Gritó con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, por poco y sentía que le daba una taquicardia, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que por un momento sintió que ese sonido le taladraría la cabeza.

Entonces se llevó las manos al rostro y se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas se le salían y no podía evitarlo, todo había sido igual que aquel día fatídico.

Con cierta zozobra se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, respiro profundo y se sacudió la pesadilla, no sabía en donde estaba, todo era oscuro y húmedo, aún llovía pero la espesura de los arboles lo había acunado en un lugar más o menos cálido.

Entonces volvió a soltar un suspiro, no estaba solo, lo supo al percatarse de que había bayas y frutas a su lado, y además ese no era el lugar en el que se había desmayado, algo o alguien lo había arrastrado hacia el bosque, le habían vendado la herida con una liana y curado con plantas medicinales.

Se tocó en ese sitio.

—Auch..

Pero aun dolía.

Miró cautelosamente a su alrededor, entre los arbustos asomaron decenas de pequeños ojos diminutos, Link simplemente bajó la cabeza de manera avergonzada e hizo una seña de disculpa, poco a poco los kologs salieron de su escondite, rodearon al joven héroe y bailaron alegremente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Gracias— musito. Nuevamente alguien más lo había salvado, se sintió tan inútil pero al mismo tiempo muy agradecido.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo a la distancia, los espíritus del bosque se desvanecieron temerosos de aquel nuevo ser que rondaba muy cerca de su escondite, Link se levantó de golpe se atavió sus prendas y camino despacio, entre la espesura de los arboles distinguió a un guardián andante; la maquina traqueteaba al moverse como si una o varias de sus piezas se hubieran desprendido de su sitio y estaba tan cubierta de barro que aquellos destellos escarlatas que solían despedir los de su estirpe apenas si se veían. El joven héroe guardo silencio conteniendo la respiración hasta casi asfixiarse, y entonces, cuando lo vio marcharse comprendió de golpe, la pesadilla solo era eso; una pesadilla, haber revivido de golpe su pasado había tocado una parte muy sensible de su alma; el orgullo herido del caballero… y el espíritu quebrado del guardián.

Se viró sintiéndose muy mareado, los kologs habían desaparecido, y sin más remedio apremió el paso para salir de ese sitio, lejos de la arboleda; por encima de las copas de los arboles el viento aullaba de manera recia, el bosque grisáceo parecía no tener fin alguno, rechistó de pronto cuando tocó terreno quebradizo, las piedritas del suelo se desmoronaron y terminó resbalándose a la hondonada.

Cansado y con poco consuelo volvió a levantar la cabeza. Se quedó helado… ese sitio…

 **.**

 _Y siguieron corriendo, Link había tomado un atajo que sabía que los llevaría hacia Hatelia, por un momento se sintió a salvo al haber burlado a los guardianes que los seguían, sus pisadas retumbaban bajo la fúnebre orquesta de la tormenta que los envolvía. Entonces Zelda miró hacia atrás, tropezó en el intento y cayó de rodillas durante la huida, el joven caballero que la acompañaba se detuvo de golpe al sentir que su brazo de había deslizado, en el momento en el que dejó de sentir el calor de sus dedos se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Encontró a su princesa abatida en dolor y pena._

— _Falle…_

 _Lo sabía, ambos habían fallado y compartía ese dolor que le quemaba el alma, se inclinó a su lado para hacerle compañía, abrió la boca para darle consuelo pero nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras._

 _El lamento de la princesa se convirtió en lágrimas y su voz se quebró completamente, preguntándose, cuestionándose ¿Cómo era posible que Ganon hubiera vuelto sus planes en su contra?_

— _Quedaron atrapados…— pronunció, se culpaba a si misma de todo cuanto había ocurrido._

 _Y Link sintió que también se desmoronaba, pero por mucho que aquello le doliera debía seguir firme para ella._

— _Todo mi entrenamiento, toda mi preparación… ¡No sirvió de nada!, ¡Y ahora les he fallado a todos!, al pueblo… a mi padre… a mis amigos… No fui capaz de salvarlos…Morirán… por mi culpa._

 _Su caballero la miró con ese amor protector que toda una vida le había brindado y sin más se derrumbó en sus brazos y se abrazó a su pecho, Link le devolvió el gesto y le acarició la cabeza._

— _No fue tu culpa— finalmente pudo pronunciarlo— No fue tu culpa mi princesa, nadie preevio que esto pasaría, y si es que existe un culpable quizás ese solo sea yo._

— _Pero no fuiste tú el que no pudo despertar sus poderes… fui yo— gimoteó, no podía parar de llorar, nunca en la vida había llorado de esa manera ni mucho menos frente a otra persona, pero Link había sido para ella lo que jamás nadie había sido y lo que jamás creyó que nadie seria._

— _Y eso me convierte mí en el único responsable. Si solo yo podía hacer algo y no he podido hacer nada, entonces de verdad es mi culpa._

— _No…_

— _Ya no llores, todavía estamos vivos… habrá esperanza_

— _¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

— _Porque estamos juntos._

— _Juntos…— repitió, lo abrazó del cuello y dejó que le entregara su cariño, Link volvió a apapacharla mientras dejaba que le enterrara el rostró en el pecho._

— _Hui sin rendirme, voy a solucionarlo, pero también debo mantener mi promesa._

— _¿Cuál promesa?_

— _La que te hice el día en el que me volví tu caballero. Toda mi vida voy a luchar por ti, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir_

— _Link…_

— _Iré por Ganon y vengare a nuestros amigos, pero antes debo llevarte a un lugar seguro…_

 ** _._**

—Promesa…— repitió, recordó que Zelda también había tenido miedo y que no obstante ella si seguía luchado. Peleando, sola, completamente sola durante cien largos años— y le dije que estábamos juntos— murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— pero no fue cierto… era una mentira…

El viento acarició sus cabellos, la sensación de tener a la princesa en sus brazos pareció sentirse viva.

—No quiero que sea una mentira— pronunció y se levantó de nuevo, se preguntó qué había pasado después de eso, ¿Habría vuelto con Ganon o había caído en el camino?, lo único que sabía era que habían sido los Sheikahs quienes lo habían llevado al santuario de la vida y que Zelda era la única que había logrado darle batalla a la calamidad de esa Era.

De pronto sintió que se le salía el aire pero en compensación eso también se sintió más ligero, estaba seguro de que aquel abrazo había significado para ambos más de lo que en un primer instante parecía y aunque sus recuerdos a veces le mostraban lo contrario había terminado por convencerse de que su princesa también lo había querido, había confiado y le había depositado sus esperanzas, no podía dejarse vencer por cosas tan pequeñas.

Se llevó la mano al costado y por primera vez en días sus ojos recuperaron el valor y la firmeza, fuera del bosque los guardianes seguían vagabundeando buscándole el rastro; pero ya no le importaba ni tampoco sentía miedo, debía ser fuerte y debía seguir luchando.

 **[***]**

Dos días más tarde después de haber recorrido un largo trecho llegó a kakariko, toco a la puerta de Impa y la anciana lo recibió en su hogar. La mirada de la Sheikah se clavó de manera apacible sobre el joven viajero; llevaba una mirada fiera y aunque su ropa estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada eso parecía no importarle. Y no necesito preguntar para saber lo que había pasado, era obvio que se había pelado a muerte contra las máquinas para poder regresar a ese sitio.

-Tus ojos no mienten, Link. Has visto y experimentado tus propios recuerdos, has sentido miedo y sin embargo lo has superado. Deja que te entregue algo antes de que se me olvide, lo he estado guardando durante cien largos años y presiento que lo necesitas ahora más que nunca.

Asintió y recibió con cierto honor su túnica del elegido, le esperaba un largo viaje y un duro camino, aún debía resolver el misterio de su espada y poner en orden unos cuantos sentimientos, pero antes debía de hacer otra parada importante.

-Anciana Impa, hay algo que debo preguntarle…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cometarios del Capitulo:**

xD el primero que termina en continuara, y tambien el primero con el que hice trampa xdxdxdxd, para ser sincera no sabia que hacer con "resolucion y dolor" pero despues se me ocurrio la buena idea de que podia armar un escenario un poco mas completo si pegaba varios recuerdos, asi que este one-Shot (o fragmento de hitoria) cortito he metido dos recuerdos juntos, ironicamente uno del inicio y uno del final xD, aunque como ya sabemos esto tendra mas o menos un orden aleatorio.

El siguiente capitulo seguro en dos otres semanas, ya se que es mucho tiempo pero yo se que le va a gustar *-*

.

esto... ¡voy atrasada con todo! TT-TT ¡Matenme! ok no

pasa que me dieron vacaciones y pues... no sabia que me iban a dar vacaciones, ojala lo hubiera sabido habria ido a algun lado, osea mis primeras vacaciones en 5 años y como me las dieron de improviso no tenia planes de nada :"v

el punto fue que en esa semana no tenia compu xdxdxdxd y luego a la siguiente me enferme y no tenia cabeza para escribir nada, y creo que esta semana tocaba episodio de Dias felices y calabazas pero todavia no lo termino ñ.ñ asi que mis disculpas por adelantado.


	4. Prueba de Sabiduria I

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_- Prueba de Sabiduría** **-_-_-_-**

 **I**

—Anciana Impa, hay algo que debo preguntarle…

Su voz dejó un resquicio. Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon convirtiéndose solamente una ligera línea que poco a poco se pobló de arrugas grandes y largas.

—Dime.

—Hace algunas semanas volví a visitar esa ciudad del Este, la que se hace nombrar como Hatelia…

— ¿Y tu corazón te dijo algo?... o es acaso que sigue callado, dormido entre el mutismo del vacío que dejaron tus memorias.

— ¿Habría de decir algo?

—No lo sé. Tú dime

Negó con la cabeza, Hatelia era una ciudad relativamente grande como pocas de las que había visto en el reino desde que había despertado, mas sin embargo no despertaba en él ningún sentimiento, había ido ahí simplemente buscando a la Shikah a la que llamaban Prunia y más tarde para abastecerse de víveres y comida.

—Una persona me dijo me dijo algo, me dijo… que en lo alto del monte de Lanayru existe una fuente a la que la antigua princesa solía ir a rezar. Quiero ir ahí…

—Te vales de la historia de un hombre que no conoces. — pronunció con calma y con una voz sabia y profunda.

—Lo sé, pero si existe algo por muy pequeño que sea… algo que pueda darme una pista, entonces quiero encontrarlo, desde Hatelia no he podido encontrar ningún resquicio o camino que sea transitable a través de esos picos helados.

—Siempre hay un camino, Link. Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?— musitó de manera acusadora, el pobre Link enrojeció ¿Cómo era posible que Impa pudiera leerle hasta el pensamiento?, la anciana soltó una risita— ya me imaginaba que en tu desesperación te habrías tirado en paravela. Eso es tan poco sabio.

—Fue un impulso. Pero sin camino solamente es una muerte helada, las tormentas de nieve no dejan ver nada y sin más remedio debí regresar de la misma forma.

Suspiró, se cogió de la capucha y le dio un tirón, la tela cayó al suelo, estaba desecha, eso dejó de importarle más tarde compraría otra en kakariko, sin demasiada vergüenza también se despojó del resto de su ropa y finalmente se atavió con su túnica del elegido, era cálida y trasmitía un sentimiento que bien podría interpretarse como amor profundo.

Entonces se perdió entre ese sentimiento, el fugaz recuerdo de la sonrisa de la princesa acaricio su alma.

—Yo se… quizás sea instinto, intuición, o el reflejo de un recuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que existe otro camino.

—Lo hay. Escucha bien— masculló con una sonrisa, tampoco parecía haberle importado que el chico se cambiara frente a sus narices, simple y llanamente porque no había resquicio de malicia o morbo tras aquellas acciones— tras el santuario de Kakariko se abre una senda que te llevara al paso del este, es una ruta oculta entre las montañas que en antaño únicamente le era permitido pisar a las princesas del reino.

— ¿Únicamente a las princesas?

—La fuente realmente existe. El destino es un lugar sagrado que durante siglos ha pertenecido a la familia real de Hyrule, solamente aquellos que son verdaderamente dignos son capaces de pisar aquellas tierras pues el espíritu que mora en lo alto pondrá a prueba a todo aquel que entre en la montaña.

— ¿Qué clase de espíritu?

—Es un secreto— susurró con una risita maliciosa

Link hizo entonces una cara de berrinche, a veces a Impa le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos y no podía evitar pensar que pese al tiempo que había trascurrido ella solía tratarlo igual que a un crio.

—Si de verdad estas decidido, entonces quizás lo veas pronto.

— ¿Quizás?

—Quizás. Solamente aquello que pertenece al tiempo mismo perdura para siempre, y lo demás… desaparece en el olvido.

Asintió de manera triste, quizás en el fondo entendió a lo que se refería, cien años eran demasiado aunque para un espíritu eso no debería de valer demasiado, las palabras de Impa permanecieron como un misterio en su entendimiento, no deseaba divagar demasiado, se inclinó un poco despidiéndose de manera respetuosa y salió por la puerta de la misma manera en la que había entrado.

—La próxima vez, no demores demasiado en regresar— murmuró, pero simplemente le vio erguir una sonrisa y perderse tras el umbral de la entrada de la casa.

La próxima vez…sin duda seria cuando tuviera bien clara la cabeza y hubiera madurado después de ese incasable viaje. La próxima vez seguramente tendría casi completos sus recuerdos.

—Ya puedes salir Paya. Anda hija ¿o te desmayaste atrás de la puerta?— negó con la cabeza, vaya infortunio.

La pobre y joven Sheikah estaba pálida y colorada al mismo tiempo, quién diría que al llevarle el té a su abuela se habría topado con la visión del héroe casi desnudo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del capitulo:  
**

jejeje como no pero si en algun momento esto tenia que pasar xD

Bien llegamos a mi parte favorita, la verdad es que me moria de ganas de escribir esto desde que comence los drabbles, digamos que esta partecita es un mini fic dentro del mismo fic :v dos drabbles y dos one- Shots para Prueba de Sabiduria ;)

tambien como veran he cambiado el adorno del titulo, bueno es para que se distinga cuales capitulos tienen "recuerdos" y cuales no, este por ejemplo y el que sigue no tienen recuerdo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hmmmm algun dia abre de hablar de las sexis poses que hace Link cuando se quita la ropa jajajaja


	5. Prueba de Sabiduria II

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_- Prueba de Sabiduría** **-_-_-_-**

 **II**

.

Y fue así como comenzó el verdadero viaje.

 **" _Sigue la senda del paso del Este_ "**

No parecía muy difícil, pronto y después de algunos horas sus botas resonaron contra el suelo, agachó la mirada, bajo sus pies se extendía una camino de losa, piedras muy antiguas cuya historia se perdía entre la misma memoria ancestral de Hyrule, con curiosidad sacó la tableta Sheikah; marcaba _Plaza de Lanayru_ (no entendía como, pero cada vez que pisaba un sitio nuevo el mapa parecía actualizarse por sí mismo, era raro e increíble), pero las ruinas no parecían concordar con las que había en las cercanías del reino, eso le recordaba al templo que yacía en la meseta de los albores, un lugar que estaba ahí pero que venía de épocas anteriores, de tiempos aún más remotos que el Hyrule en el que había vivido hace cien años.

Pegó un brinquito y con paso travieso siguió su andar por encima de la barandilla que custodiaba los antiguos balaústres, el sitio estaba inundado pues al igual que muchas otras ruinas estas habían sido reclamadas por la naturaleza, el agua había retomado el curso que los antiguos hyruleanos habían sellado hacia tantas centurias.

Un eco muerto se propagó por el piso, una sensación de vacío que resultaba extraña pero a la vez fascinante, las piedras grabadas parecían querer contar a gritos su propia historia, un cuento glorioso de antaño que ya no existía más en la memoria de ningún ser de ese mundo.

Un resoplido en el viento y un trote lejano lo hicieron detenerse, se viró sólo por instintito, pero tras de sí únicamente encontró a su propia sombra, no deseando perder tiempo en eso siguió adelante, no fue demasiado difícil pese a que el camino estaba infestado de alimañas, los bokoblins perezosos yacían adormilados; desperdigados en las estructuras altas, se rascaban la barriga y después seguían roncando. El joven héroe simplemente pasó de largo, había aprendido a evitar peleas innecesarias que únicamente terminaban en pérdidas de armas.

Sigiloso como un gato pasó inadvertido y cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron el final del camino supo encontrar en sus propios recuerdos las memorias que había dejado grabadas la princesa en aquel ancestral artefacto.

—Es aquí…— musitó, se llevó la mano a la cintura, sin saber exactamente porque un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, no imaginaba que al ir en la búsqueda de la fuente también se toparía con uno de esos lugares.

Pero extrañamente y aunque la memoria luchaba por salir a flote hubo algo que la retuvo, quizás la emoción o el anhelo pues más allá del umbral del Paso se vislumbraban las montañas. El corazón se le aceleró de pronto sin poder entender la razón de aquellas emociones nuevas que lo embargaban.

 _"_ _Link…"_

 _"_ _Link…"_

—¿Princesa?

 _"_ _Link, espe…"_

El llamado le llegó distante e inaudible y el joven hylian no supo interpretar eso, podía ser una buena señal de que se acerca a su objetivo o por el contrario podía llegar a ser un terrible indicio de que algún peligro grande se acercaba, Zelda había dejado de llamarlo hacia tanto tiempo más que nada porque su poder había llegado a sus límites, rara vez su voz había vuelto para guiarlo y solamente lo había hecho en las ocasiones en las que se sentía muy preocupada.

—Princesa— nuevamente la llamó pero su voz se había callado, aun así quería escucharla y avanzó sin siquiera mirar el camino, poco tiempo después entendió que ya no volvería, se sintió triste y sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó en una roca extraña y blanquecina.

Entonces suspiró pero se recompuso casi al instante, levantó la mirada y soltó una sonrisa pues delante de él encontró a simple vista el paso hacia la cima de la montaña.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Quién?— llamó parándose de un saltito, otra vez escuchaba el trote ¿Algo lo estaba siguiendo?, soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño— ¡sal ya de ahí!

Pero no salió nada. Se dio la vuelta haciendo cierto berrinche, desenvainó la espada y la alzó un poco hacia el cielo, con cierto recelo inclinó la mano y fijó la vista en la superficie metálica de tal manera que logró ver a través de su reflejo aquello que lo acechaba.

Entonces se quedó quieto, desde los arbustos asomó una cabeza equina, la miró de reojo y pareció quedarse sin aliento, era un corcel verdaderamente precioso, dejó caer la espada a su costado y con sigilo se viró lentamente, durante breves segundos su mirada y la del animal se entrelazaron, fue un momento hipnótico, mágico, no podía dejar de admirar aquellos ojos azules, la crin blanquecina y el pelaje marrón casi dorado.

—Cielos— la palabra escapó junto con su aliento.

Entonces el caballo alzó las orejas y en acto seguido volvió a esconderse, un viento frio surcaba cerca del paso haciendo que la hierba alta se moviera constantemente, Link bajó la mirada, era precioso, si, y su corazón sintió tristeza al verlo alejarse, por un segundo pensó en atraparlo pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir dolor cada vez que recordaba aquello que había acontecido en el altar de las ceremonias.

—Nunca más— profirió. Y dejó que se marchara libre.

Apretó el mango de la espada y con un movimiento rápido la devolvió a su sitio, ya no quería pensar en eso, así que sin más siguió su camino, pero nuevamente aquel trote travieso parecía seguirle el paso.

Siguió caminado y se detuvo en seco, justo al lado de donde comenzaba la entrada a las montañas había un Hinox verdaderamente grande.

—¿Por qué diosas.. ¡por qué!?— espetó.

El gigante se rascó la barriga sin dar señales de querer despertar de su sueño. Si pasaba con cautela lo más probable fuera que ni se diera cuanta, pero aun así….

Miró por el resquicio de la mirada. Todavía lo estaban siguiendo, imaginó que si seguía aquel caballo tan bonito seria la cena del monstruo, no quería eso, no quería. Un sentimiento doloroso se acentuó en su pecho y con determinación se acuclilló para recoger una piedra del suelo. Nuevamente espió por el rabillo del ojo, a pocos metros, entre los matorrales, asomaba una larga cola blanca.

—Ahí— espetó, acto seguido dio un giro con fuerza y lanzó la piedra, si lograba golpearlo lo más probable fuera que saliera corriendo de ese sitio. Entonces sin más la piedra voló con mucha fuerza, atravesó los arbustos y azotó contra algo, se escuchó como si hubiera golpeado a otra roca y se preguntó si realmente habría dado en su objetivo, los mechones que conformaban la cola se bambalearon de un lado a lado.

Un relinchido gracioso salió desde otro arbusto así que Link se viró pero se quedó sorprendido. El corcel había asomado nuevamente la cabeza, después dio un salto y salió de su escondite.

—Oye… ¡hey!, si tú estás ahí…— susurró— ¿Entonces quien rayos esta allá?— clamó dándose la vuelta, era obvio que había lanzado la piedra hacia un objetivo equivocado, de repente escuchó un bramido y la cola que sobresalía de los otros arbustos comenzó a moverse de manera aún más errática.

Nuevamente el corcel lanzó un relinchido, era como si lo llamara, movió la cabeza y azotó una de sus patas delanteras contra el suelo, era como si le dijera "ven… ven aquí", Link creyó que definitivamente había enloquecido, aunque no pudo pararse demasiado a pensar en ello, a su otro costado escuchó el siseo de una hoja metálica y el mar de arbustos desapareció de pronto dejando al descubierto al ser que ahí se ocultaba.

—Mil y un veces, … y maldita sea mi suerte— susurró con nerviosismo, de todo aquello cuanto existía ¿por qué tenía que haber terminado golpeado al monstruo mas peligroso de todo Hyrule?

El Lyner furibundo le clavó los ojos rojizos echándole una sentencia de muerte, pues para el colmo no sólo era el hecho que lo hubieran despertado de su siesta, sino también que la piedra que había arrojado el joven hylian lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que se le había hecho ahí un chichón enorme.

Tragó saliva cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, retrocedió mostrando las manos desnudas en señal de que no quería pelea, en cualquier otro caso quizás el Lynel lo hubiera pensado. Decidido ignorar o matar. Pero no ahora, estaba realmente enojado de que lo hubieran agredido de esa manera.

—En fin, al menos lo intente— Link escupió las palabras antes de echarse a rodar hacia un lado justo a tiempo antes de que lo embistieran, el piso tembló ante la furia del monstruo quien con un movimiento seco se detuvo para girar y repetir su embestida.

Cerca de ese sitio el corcel observaba atentamente como el joven hylian y aquel ser nacido de las tinieblas se habían enredado en aquella danza de la muerte, bajo el cristalino iris de sus ojos azules se reflejaron todos y cada uno de los movimientos gráciles que Link hacía, la forma en la que esquivaba, la manera en la que hacia bailar la espada sincronizándola con cada una de sus respiraciones. Era increíble, simplemente increíble.

No obstante el monstruo con el que peleaba no era un oponente común y corriente.

El Lynel plantó los cuatro cascos en la tierra, aspiró hondo y dejó salir un rugido acompañado de una llamarada realmente candente. Fue mera suerte que Link encontrara una roca en la cual coger resguardo, se quedó quieto, las llamas relamieron la superficie muy cerca de su piel y su ropa, de hecho podía sentir el ardor ascendente que comenzaba a propagarse cerca de donde no tenía protecciones.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla pero sus ojos siguieron fríos y sin expresión alguna, calculadores y diestros, no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con semejante bestia, mas no obstante jamás lo había hecho en un lugar tan cerrado, estaban cercados por las montañas y no había mucho espacio hacia donde salir corriendo.

—Menuda valía— musito, esbozó una sonrisa sardónica al ver muy cerca de ahí al dichoso corcel por el cual se había metido en semejante enredo. Era extraño, no parecía asustado, cualquier animal ya hubiera corrido despavorido. Su mirada curiosa se posó sobre Link por largos instantes, parecía inquieto, miraba al Lynel como si buscara algo específico en el monstruo. Link cerró los ojos por un instante— "menuda tontería"— pensó, creyó que comenzaba a imaginar cosas debido a la adrenalina, un crujido comenzaba a ser audible a sus espaldas, la roca estaba cediendo, el calor intenso se le había metido hasta las fisuras haciendo que comenzara desquebrajarse.

Entonces respiro hondo, sacó al corcel de su cabeza, su mente calculadora buscó rápido una salida más sin embargo sabía que sin escudo no lograría llegar demasiado lejos. Un crujido aún más sonoro lo alertó de que el tiempo se le agotaba y sin más tomó una decisión en ese preciso momento. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron un segundo cuando decidió traspasar a las llamas dando giros rápidos sobre el piso para no incendiarse.

El Lynel dejó de echar bocanadas de fuego en el preciso momento en el que vio cómo se desmoronaba la roca, respingó profundo haciendo que sus ollares se ensancharan, no había olor a hylian quemado eso lo hizo enfurecerse aún más de lo que ya estaba, en un despliegue de fanfarronería se irguió sobre las patas traseras y se dejó caer dando coces al suelo. La tierra nuevamente tembló ante su furia, sus ojos rojos buscaron sin encontrar a su objetivo, Link se había deslizado tan rápido que apenas si había sido perceptible el momento en el que había abandonado su escondite en la roca. Con un gesto huraño el Lynel alzo las narices al cielo, olfateó el aire y después de unos segundos esgrimió una sonrisa sádica, tan nefasta y hasta cierto punto tan grotesca que se hubiera grabado en las pesadillas de cualquiera que la hubiera visto.

 **…**

Cerca de ahí , el hábil guerrero se había deslizado por la maleza, pocas cosas importaban en ese instante, su primera idea había sido llegar hasta el inicio del paso, pero no había nada en lo que pudiera resguardarse, excepto una cosa… irónicamente el Hinox que roncaba justo en ese sitio le sirvió escondite.

Arrugo la nariz. Apestaba, realmente apestaba, Link hizo una mueca de "fuchi" mostrando su desagrado por la poca higiene del gigante, no obstante también creía que era un golpe de suerte pues al menos el olor del monstruo cubriría al suyo propio.

Con mucho sigilo se arrinconó ahí cerca, la hierba se mecía siguiendo las melodías del viento, suave y constante, sintió cierto nervio al escuchar los cascos del Lynel rondando cerca, sus resollidos y los bramidos que lanzaba de vez en cuanto; ahora que lo había elegido como presa sería muy difícil librarse de semejante monstruo.

Algo crujió a sus espaldas, levantó la vista, no había nada, seguramente era la tensión que se respiraba en el aire, acompaso su respiración y aun estando en cuclillas avanzó a paso lento. Nuevamente una rama crujió en las cercanías Link se levantó, se viró por instinto y retrocedió tratando de no dejar la espalda al descubierto; entonces algo se movió entre la maleza, algo pardo y esponjoso.

—Sólo es un lobo— musitó con alivio al ver como la silueta del animal se perdía entre los altos pastizales. Aunque para su mala fortuna esa pequeña distracción le impidió ver en donde ponía sus propios pasos, Link abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que piso algo más suave que el propio piso, bajó la mirada, estaba parado justo encima de la mano del Hinox, tragó saliva tratando de quitarse del sitio pero en ese momento al monstruo perezoso se le ocurrió rascarse la barriga, alzo la mano llevándose al hylian consigo, el pobre Link quedó atrapado en un abrazo de muerte.

—Demonios— rechistó, en una voz tan baja que quizás únicamente él la hubiera escuchado creyendo que era parte de sus propios pensamientos. Tendría que bañarse después de eso, claro si es que acaso sobrevivía, el hinox siguió rascándose el ombligo apachurrando al joven contra su panzota con cada movimiento que hacía, y para cuando hubo terminado el pobre Link quedó ahí tirado casi muerto

Levantó la cabeza soltando una lagrimita. "Mil y un veces, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!" se repitió en su cabeza hasta al cansancio, se preguntó si las diosas de verdad lo querían o si simplemente jugaban con él de forma poco graciosa y desagradable, respingó tratando de incorporarse aunque era difícil hacerlo estando en la gelatinosa panza del gigante. Entonces el hinox lanzó un gorgoreo, un sonido desagradable que acedia desde su esófago hasta sus narices, Link se quedó quieto, completamente estático; una burbuja de moco se formó entonces en la nariz del gigante. A Link le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la nuca, era asqueroso tener que ver eso, pero por otro lado eso revelaba que de verdad estaba profundamente dormido, no pudiendo ignorar la escena que al inicio le pareció desagradable agradeció después que aquello lo hubiera obligado a mirar hacia la cabeza del susodicho, justo ahí en cuello el hinox portaba un colgante con cosas brillantes.

—Genial— clamó con alegría, había un arco dorado y bonito, un carcaj con flechas y una daga desgastada. Con la propia daga cortó el colgante y liberó el resto de los objetos para quedárselos, al menos algo bueno había salido de ese abrazo apestoso— si por lo menos te hubieras robado un escudo— musitó – "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón"— fue un pensamiento irónico , y también… triste. No era común ver ese tipo de arcos, grabado en una parte del agarre yacía el emblema de la familia real, posiblemente en otro tiempo había pertenecido a algún caballero, a alguien que seguramente había luchado hasta la muerte con orgullo y fidelidad, quizás habría caído en manos del cataclismo o quizás de aquel gigante apestoso. Con respeto inclinó la cabeza y junto su frente con el costado del arma— prometo usarlo con orgullo, hasta que su vida ceda en manos de alguien con sus mismos ideales.— pronunció.

Así debía ser, un arco de la familia real sólo para alguien que luchaba por su princesa.

—Es una suerte que tenga el sueño tan pesado— murmuró, el viento sopló de manera recia, haciendo que la burbuja de moco tronara, entonces el hinox hizo una mueca molesta y despertó abriendo su único ojo, al inicio pareció confundido al ver al hylia ahí sobre su barriga.

Maldita suerte. De verdad estaba comenzando a creer que algo o alguien no querían que llegara a la cima de la montaña.

El gigante frunció el entrecejo, le enseñó los dientes e hizo un sonido de desagrado.

— ¿Qué tal?— saludó Link con ironía soltando una risita de nervios. Obviamente al monstruo no le hizo gracia, quien sabe como pero se paró de un salto y el pobre Link cayó con el trasero al suelo.

Entonces rugió y le clavó la vista, nuevamente le echaron una mirada de muerte por segunda vez en el día, pero justo cuando el gigante estaba dispuesto a atraparlo una flecha eléctrica le cayó sobre la cabeza y le atravesó el cráneo, soltó un grito sordo que apenas duro unos instantes antes de que su vida se apagara.

Previendo el impacto Link saltó hacia atrás librando el zote del cadáver que cayó al piso, sus ojos azules de volvieron fríos, carentes de emociones, aspiró aire y exhaló en el mismo momento, no le sorprendía que aquello hubiera pasado, después de todo los monstruos siempre serian monstruos, en su lógica primitiva no había lugar para posibles aliados, y si uno intentaba quitarle la presa al otro el más débil también terminaba siendo presa.

Un nuevo galope resonó, atravesó el terreno como si fuera viento.

—"Es rápido"— gruñó en sus pensamientos cuando el Lynel le pasó justo de lado tratando de embestirlo, por suerte él era igual de sagaz que la bestia; dio un saltó a su costado, sus botas resbalaron en la grama mientras intentaba frenar sus propios movimientos para dar la vuelta. Nuevamente se había enzarzado en una lucha a muerte, cada golpe encadenado resonaba con fuerza a través del paso de la montaña llevando consigo el eco de la pelea.

Los golpes recios del Lynel comenzaron a notarse cuando el joven hylian empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo. No llevaba escudo, era un verdadero problema, ojalá hubiera podido encontrar otra cosa con la cual aturdirlo, perdido en ese pensamiento apenas tuvo tiempo para alzar la espada y detener el tajo horizontal del arma colosal que le había caído encima. Hasta los dientes le crujieron del impacto pero no cedió ni un centímetro.

Esa mirada…

Esos ojos azules fieros y desafiantes.

Al demonio de cuatro patas le irritaba ver que su presa no demostrara miedo y con un movimiento sucio se levantó y tiró una coz con las patas delanteras.

Aun sin poder moverse debido a que recién había frenado el anterior movimiento, Link recibió la patada de lleno en estómago y soltó un fuerte gemido antes de salir volando y arrastrarse contra el suelo.

—Maldito— gruñó, cerró los ojos sintiendo que algo se había roto dentro de sí mismo, un hilillo de sangre escurrió por sus labios, se limpió con la aspereza del guantelete antes de intentar erguirse, cualquier otro hombre habría estado agonizando pero el caballero de Hylia siempre se levantaba incluso contra su propia lógica

Aun así el golpe había sido severo, trastabilló un segundo y después cayó de rodillas contra el piso. Con cierto repudio vio cómo su oponente esgrimía una sonrisa chueca.

Y entonces el Lynel se echó a correr, ciego de adrenalina, extasiado con el olor de la sangre. Sus ojos se posaron únicamente en si víctima como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido.

—Ven, desgraciado— rugió Link, de alguna forma no tenía miedo, jamás volvería a tenerlo después del suplicio que ya había vivido durante su largo viaje, alzó la espada y se preparó para recibir el golpe. Eso no lo mataría, pero seguro le dolería durante semanas.

Las pezuñas del monstruo pisaron fuerte contra la tierra, alzó el arma y se arrojó de frente. Fue en ese punto cuando algo o más bien alguien cambio el curso del destino, de pronto y de la nada el corcel que yacía a la espera le salió por un costado y usando su peso lo tacleó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Link se quedó mudo, boquiabierto y sin habla mientras veía como el Lynel salía disparado en una dirección diferente. Su mente se salió de quicio en el momento en el que presenciaba como semejante bestia rodaba por el suelo, siendo su propia inercia fue su enemigo pues con semejante velocidad realmente terminó revolcado.

—Imposible— murmuró. El sabor férreo de su propia sangre le invadía la boca, nuevamente sintió ese dolor cortante que le rajaba el vientre, más aun así no podía apartar la mirada de aquel ser que ahora se pavoneaba frente a él. La mirada del equino se mostró orgullosa, rascó la tierra con los cascos y miró al monstruo de una forma un tanto descarada— estás loco— clamó Link soltando una risita, ni en sus sueños más descabellados habría imaginado recibir semejante ayuda.

Pero la sonrisa del joven hylian se apagó poco a poco, el cuerpo le pesaba y estaba comenzando a marearse, tenía que terminar rápido con esa pelea. A lo lejos el Lynel se levantó aún más furico, gruñó y se echó a correr como animal salvaje.

Con cierto terror Link observó como la criatura atacaba al caballo. Si por lo menos el estómago no lo estuviera matando… no podía levantarse.

Escuchó un relinchido desafiante mientras veía como el corcel plantaba los cuatro cascos en la tierra. No pensaba moverse. Link cerró los ojos no quería ver como recibía aquella embestida, ese corcel estaba aún más loco que él por tratar de enfrentar a semejante bestia.

Definitivamente apartó la mirada e hizo puños las manos atrapando parte del césped del suelo, quiso ensordecer sus oídos porque no quería escuchar el lamento agonizante que de seguro lanaria el pobre corcel ante el impacto del monstruo, mas le fue imposible, escuchaba y con una claridad absoluta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando un aullido profundo y potente le taladró los sentidos, no supo describir a ciencia cierta de donde venía. Pero lo conocía, lo había escuchado tantas veces que le era imposible ignorarlo.

—¡Wolf!— soltó su nombre en el instante en el que lo vio salir de espesa hierba.

El enorme lobo pardo había dado un brinco a modo de emboscada, le había caído al Lynel justo en lomo y le había clavado las garras y los dientes sobre el cuello.

El monstruo se retorció ante la sorpresa y soltó un chillido al sentir como los dientes de la otra criatura lo perforaban hasta la yugular, quiso alejarse brincoteando pero le fue imposible deshacerse de aquel cazador que ahora lo retenía en un abrazo mortífero. Quizás nunca antes en su vida había sentido miedo, forzó la mirada virando la cabeza todo cuanto podía, pero por el rabillo del ojo únicamente logró ver aquellos ojos azules que lo fulminaban, por primera vez se sintió como una presa sabiendo que en cualquier instante podía terminar sofocado entre las mandíbulas del lobo. Era humillante y no pensaba permitirlo, quiso sacárselo de encima golpeándose a si mismo contra una roca, pero al primer intento el diestro cazador arqueó la espalda e inclinó su pecho; eso ocasionó que la cabeza del Lynel se jalara hacia atrás dejándolo en una posición incómoda.

Un bramido realmente furibundo se escuchó en todo el paso de las montañas.

El Lynel no podía ver nada pero aun estando a ciegas se arrojó hacia lo que pudo.

En ese instante Link se levantó casi de un brinco, la mente del joven hylian estaba cargada de adrenalina, quizás solo fuera debido a eso que su cuerpo le obedeció en ese momento crucial de la batalla. Con una destreza que pocas veces se había visto en hyrule, se llevó la mano a la espalda, cogió el arco y una flecha, había visto el resquicio que el lobo había creado en la defensa de su enemigo y sin perder oportunidad lanzó la saeta que silbó contra el viento y fue a impactarse entre ceja y ceja del demonio.

Eso lo dejó ciego completamente y también desquiciado y loco, incluso el caballo que había estado al margen de la pelea esta vez trotó hacia otro lado para evitar que lo arrollaran.

Link se irguió como pudo cuando lo vio venir en su dirección, quizás debía de haberse quitado. Quizás….

Sus ojos y los del lobo se encontraron en ese preciso segundo, en un momento extraño que no habría podido describir de ninguna manera con palabras, estaba envuelto en una corriente de adrenalina mientras percibía como aquellos ojos azules le transmitían un sinfín de sentimientos, como si de pronto sus pensamientos se hubieran sincronizado y como si aquella loca idea perteneciera a un único ser, a una sola alma.

Simplemente saltó y se dejó arrastrar, se encaramó al cuello de la bestia que aun corría a todo galope sin rumbo alguno.

— ¡Ahora!— fue un grito que salió con éxtasis. Un movimiento sincronizado; el lobo volvió a jalarle la cabeza a su presa al mismo tiempo que el espadachín desenfundaba su espada y la pasaba a través de la parte blanda de su cuello.

El monstruo sintió un último escalofrió antes de sentir la gélida hoja de la espada. Simplemente lo habían matado al unísono, él cayó sin vida y rodó a través del paso de las montañas.

Sin poder hacer mucho Link únicamente atinó a agarrarse del pelaje que sobresalía del cuello, cayeron recio y rodaron arrastrándose por el lecho de roca que anunciaba el inicio de la pendiente hacia el paso congelado, hasta que finalmente sintió que todo dejaba de dar vueltas, el cadáver del monstruo por poquito y le había caído encima, era una fortuna que hubiera decidido soltarlo segundos antes.

Ahora yacía inmóvil, cansado y herido. Se arrastró un poco y soltó un resoplido al cielo, nuevamente sintió que la sangre le brotaba a borbollones por la garganta y con cierto asco se obligó a escupirla para no ahogarse. El silencio quieto gobernó entonces el paso de las montañas, finalmente todo había acabado.

Un siseo cauto asomó desde el cadáver de la bestia. Era el lobo que recién se daba paso a soltar a su enemigo, dio un brinco al tiempo que veía como la oscuridad propia volvía a su origen desapareciendo de forma extraña, borrando cualquier evidencia que hubiera quedado de aquella bestia monstruosa. Entonces esponjó el pelaje y se sacudió con ganas, la tarde caía y el fantasma del frio que venía desde lo alto del paso dibujó su aliento alrededor de su nariz húmeda.

Y aulló suavemente. Link lo vio acercarse mientras su silueta se desdibujaba en el borde de su conciencia, de pronto comprendió que era cuestión de segundos para que perdiera el conocimiento, sentía que un manto de negrura lo rodeaba pero no tenía miedo. A pesar de todo, no tenía miedo.

Sus ojos y los del canido volvieron a cruzarse por breves instantes, para después caerse en el abismo sin saber que sería lo siguiente que sucedería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

alguien podria estarse preguntando ¿por qué no lleva escudo?, en realidad... no hay razon en especifico, wiiiiii

viva la vagancia ok no xD

La verdad es que para ser sinceros llevaba un escudo que de seguro se rompio :/ , como no tengamos en cuenta que por lo menos a mi me encanta llevar escudos de madera, seamos realistas, no sabemos quien los diseño pero definitivamente son mas bonitos que los de metal jajajaja (mi escudo favorito es el del viajero *-*)

y por supuesto llegamos al momento de la batalla con el centaleon/Lynel... nye, Lynel para mi que me es mas comodo escribirlo, y llevaba manejandolo de esa manera desde su concepcion como enemigo en mi fic de "Caballeros de Hyrule"

para variar a Wolf le encanta aparecer asi de la nada, o mas o menos, eso lo explico en dos capitulos xD, ya que si se dieron cuenta Link llego al lugar del recuerdo pero ahi no ocurrio nada, basicamente crei que podriamos retenerlo por un poco mas de rato porque en el capitulo que viene me voy a centrar en algo zukis zukis xD

...

En fin, espero que lo hayn disfrutado mucho, me costo la vida escribirlo ya saben que para las aescenas de accion se me suele poner la mente rancia, entre eso; las interrupciones y un accidente que me paso mientras escribiea la escena principal, se me fue la luz y perdi el adelanto de ese dia, asi que estaba super desmotivada porque una parte del enfrentamiento se habia borrado:"v, y bueno, obiamente lo rehice pero no quedo igual. La parte buena del todo fue que el apagon no daño la memoria con la que suelo trabajar los fics.


	6. Memorias de un destino I

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}... Memorias de un Destino**... **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

 **I**

Link

….Link

Abre los ojos…

.

._._._.

 **Reino de Hyrule cien Años antes del Cataclismo**

 **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

.

.

— **Link, abre los ojos**

Estaba realmente a gusto, no quería levantarse ¿Qué hora era?, estaba segurísimo que el sol no había salido, que los cuccos todavía no habían cantado.

—Link despierta.

Nuevamente esa voz lo llamaba, sonrió de manera boba incluso estando dormido, hasta que de repente sintió que algo le quitaban la sabana de encima.

— ¡Arriba!— gruñó Impa en voz autoritaria.

El pobre Link se levantó todo espantado, la sheikah le había jalado la sabana tan fuerte que sin pensarlo lo había terminado tirando de la cama.

—Qué barbaridad

— ¿Lady Impa?

—Arriba muchacho, tienes el sueño más pesado que un oso durante el invierno. ¿Olvidas lo que tienes que hacer hoy?

—Ammmm

Esa carita de bobo y esa expresión en su rostro lo dijeron todo, la sheikah echó un suspiro que se escuchó en todo el cuarto, no podía creer que de verdad el elegido por la espada destructora del mal fuera tan despistado.

—Levántate y atiende, partimos hacia Kakariko en media hora.

—Pero es de noche.

—Son las tres de la madrugada.

—Mohhh

—Anda, no dejes esperando a la princesa.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, recordaba haber escuchado su voz justo antes de que Impa lo sacara de su letargo, buscó con la mirada; la encontró tras el umbral de la puerta, Zelda asomó la cabeza en ese instante con gesto tímido y cierto rubor en el rostro, volvió a esconderse cuando entendió que Link la había descubierto en su escondite, estaba que hervía de la vergüenza.

El chico no comprendió a que se debía ese gesto hasta que recordó que no se había dormido con pijama, de pronto también sintió que el corazón se le podría haber salido del pecho en cualquier momento.

Le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la Sheikah con la cabeza, así que Impa sonrió y se marchó para dejarlo que se cambiara.

—Santo Cielo….

Murmuro a secas, la sonrisita de la princesa vagabundeaba en su memoria. Ya se imaginaba exactamente lo que había pasado, Impa había intentado despertarlo y al no tener éxito la princesa había acudido ahí para llamarlo. Simplemente suspiró mientras trataba de entenderse a sí mismo, podrían haberle echado un balde frio de agua y ni siquiera eso habría sido tan efectivo como el dulce tono de su protegida.

Simplemente era que la adoraba, incluso antes de ser caballero. Incluso antes de saber que tenía un destino….

Esa madrugada se bañó con agua fría, se calzó sus mejores botas y se atavió con su túnica de campeón. El tiempo pasaba lento mientras se preparaba para el largo viaje, no tenía idea de cómo era que se había quedado tan dormido, se suponía que solo iba a descansar un poco.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la torre y cruzó los jardines hasta las caballerizas.

—Buenos días, Epona— saludó un breve instante antes de abrir la reja de su cuadra. La yegua abrió un ojo perezosamente, soltó un suave resoplido y movió la cabeza dejando que las crines le acariciaran el cuello, observó cómo su amo le colgaba las alforjas al lomo y le acomodaba su mejor brida.

Simplemente lo miró curiosa. Link le devolvió la mirada y la acarició por un momento, siempre se sentía orgulloso de tener a un animal tan hermoso a su lado; de pelaje marrón oscuro y crines azabaches, las patitas blancas resaltaban en su cuerpo dándole un aspecto sumamente gracioso; como si por si misma se calzara sus propias botas.

Perdido en su pensamientos Link jaló la brida para asegurarse de que no quedara floja, entonces escuchó un suspiro, había alguien más en las caballerizas, miró por encima del lomo de su yegua y descubrió a cierta personita encaramada en la cuadra de al lado.

Entonces se arrimó con pasos cautos, la chica estaba tan distraída que no lo había visto acercarse.

—Muy buenos días, mi señora— saludó con mucha ternura mientras le hacía reverencia.

Zelda pegó un saltito atolondrado antes de virarse y descubrir ahí al lado a su caballero.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla. Mi princesa parece bastante distraída, quizás… ¿Nerviosa?

Y simplemente soltó una risita, parecía no poder contener sus sentimientos, seguía sin poder creer que Link pudiera ver a través de todas y cada una de sus emociones.

—Es que, ya sabes. He esperado este día por mucho tiempo— sentía que sudaba en frio, se viró sintiendo que podía desfallecer en cualquier instante.

— ¿Tiene miedo?

—¿Miedo?, ¡Ah!, ¡No!. No … es decir, no— clamó de manera torpe, recién terminaba de liberar a su caballo; un ejemplar completamente blanco. También le puso la brida, trataba de ocultar la mirada, nuevamente no podía creer que Link le tirara la máscara así de fácil y eso que solamente había hecho una pregunta inocentona. Lo sintió acercarse y se puso tensa, había un punto en el límite de su cordura que siempre se desbarataba estado cerca del chico.

Pegó la cabeza a la del caballo, ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?, ¿acaso no entendía que su simple presencia la sacaba de quicio, de equilibrio, de todo aquello cuanto significaba para ella ser princesa? Posiblemente no, amaba y odiaba eso. Y por sobre todas las cosas irónicamente sentía que era ese sentimiento lo único que la había mantenido a flote pese a tantos problemas.

Entonces escuchó un ruido seco, espió por el rabillo de la mirada. El noble caballero le había ensillado el caballo de forma rápida y diestra.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?— clamó con su sonrisita tonta. Esa fue la peor parte, tenía una mirada tan encantadora que la pobre princesa tuvo que volver a esconder el rostro contra la cabeza del caballo para que no le descubrieran el rubor de la cara.

—No, yo puedo sola— clamó haciendo berrinche.

—Pero esta al revés – espetó él con gracia.

— ¡Eh!— rechistó separándose del caballo, no sabía ni como pero le había puesto la brida de cabeza.

El semental blanco movió la cabeza graciosamente, Link soltó una risita mientras veía como Zelda trataba torpemente de solucionar aquello, entonces sin pensarlo mucho la detuvo tomándola dulcemente por las manos, sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto todo se quedó hundido en el silencio.

Sus respiraciones literalmente chocaron al estar así de cercas.

—Todo estará bien— musitó— ¿somos compañeros?

—Eso creo, es decir, así lo dicta la profecía.

—La profecía es lo que menos importa. Yo sé que sí. Todo estará bien— repitió suavemente— Pero si no, siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.

—No, Link— susurró con tristeza— ¿por qué siempre soy tan inútil?

—¿De qué hablas…?, tú eres mi fortaleza— pronunció con sinceridad absoluta, por un breve instante sintió la necesidad de expresarlo con algo más que palabras, hasta que de pronto su mente lo trajo a la realidad de vuelta recordándole mordazmente que sólo era un caballero, que a quien le hablaba era a la princesa de su reino y que era a ella misma a quien descaradamente tenia aprisionada de esa forma tan posesiva. Enrojeció completamente cuando de verdad cayó en cuenta que todavía le estaba sujetando las manos.

—Es un pensamiento muy lindo— persuadió ella, Link siempre había sido así de tierno, así que no le sorprendió en absoluto que de pronto hubiera actuado de esa manera. Sonrió de manera grata mientras lo veía soltarla de manera un tanto torpe, adoraba ver su rostro atolondrado.

—Es cierto— clamó él aun tratando de sacarse la vergüenza— jamás mentiría.

—Que consuelo. Al menos sé que alguien me querrá aunque el día de hoy meta la pata.

Amos sonrieron, ese instante perfecto podría haber durado para siempre pero fuera de aquella burbujita que ambos habían creado el amanecer avanzaba sin poder detenerse.

…

Antes de que despuntara el alba tres jinetes se habían posado a las puertas del castillo, eran Link, la princesa e Impa. A su lado el rey y su séquito de guardias habían acudido a despedirlos.

—Que las diosas guíen su periplo. — espetó.

La Shiekah y el caballero asintieron. Zelda cruzó un segundo la mirada con su padre.

—Y que la sabiduría de Nayru, nos traiga buena fortuna. Zelda— le habló a su hija.

Pero la princesa desvió la mirada, desde hacía tiempo que se sentía tan herida cada vez que ambos se miraban a los ojos. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró por última vez a su padre antes de jalar las riendas obligando a su corcel a emprender la marcha.

Impa hizo una reverencia y siguió a su señora, tras de sí el rey Bosphoramus simplemente soltó un suspiro, miró a Link con ciertos ojos acusadores.

—Cuídala. Con tu vida de ser necesario.

—No necesita decirlo. Alteza. Yo soy lo que necesito ser sin necesidad de órdenes. —Clamó el paladín con voz respetuosa aunque al mismo tiempo desafiante.

Quizás existía algo que en últimos tiempos el rey no soportaba y era que el joven elegido, el campeón de la espada maestra, hubiera preferido seguir los instintos ancestrales que yacían en su alma por encima de su deber con la realeza.

Sabía muy bien lo que Link sentía por su hija. Era inevitable, el alma del caballero que blandía la espada maestra siempre guardaría sus sentimientos hacia la reencarnación de la diosa. Y aunque ambos chicos parecían obviar esa parte de la leyenda, para el rey estaba más que claro que tarde o temprano aquellos sentimientos renacerían sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Pero para tales cosas le molestaba que Link hubiera comenzado a ponerse así de posesivo bajo la lógica de que tenía una única dueña. Y eso básicamente significaba que la palabra de la princesa tenia muchísimo más peso que la del propio soberano a los oídos del joven campeón. El rey jamás podría olvidar aquella mirada implacable con la que en su día Link le había declarado cierta amenaza al haber sido él mismo quien había propiciado del llanto de su hija.

Había acontecido como un mero accidente, mas sin embargo, desde aquel día cierta brecha había quebrado la lealtad absoluta que desde siempre había existido en el corazón del joven hylian.

—Adiós— musitó, y no supo por qué pero lo sintió como una verdadera despedida.

Link simplemente asintió antes de comandar a Epona para que emprendiera la marcha. La oscuridad en el amanecer de Hyrule acompañó a los jóvenes viajeros hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron muy lejos en la distancia.

De vez en cuando Zelda había mirado hacia atrás, observando la oscura silueta del castillo que poco a poco se desteñía mezclándose con el cielo nocturno y el extenso manto de estrellas. No sabía porque pero también tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si fuera la última vez que miraría en su esplendor a aquella estructura.

 **[***]**

Horas más tarde los cascos de los caballos entraron a trote en kakariko, antigua ciudad Sheikah cuyos orígenes databan de hacia milenios, se decía que el pueblo de las sombras era tan antiguo como el linaje de la realeza misma, así que no sorprendía que todos y cada uno de sus habitantes hubieran hecho reverencia al ver pasar por ahí a la princesa.

—Bien— Impa desmontó de su caballo y fue directo a su casa— descansaremos algunos minutos antes de partir de nuevo, los demás no deben de tardar en alcanzarnos.

Habían elegido a villa kakariko como un punto de reunión cercano dado que la pronunciación del Paso del Este se erigía tras los senderos que colindaban con el poblado. Con un brinquito diestro Link desmontó de su yegua, se posó al lado del garañón blanco y le tendió la mano a su señora, Zelda le correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Puedo bajarme sola.

Link le negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con ojos picaros y algo desafiantes. Sabía que podía, claro que si, después de todo su princesa era sumamente fuerte e independiente.

—Pero hoy es hoy, déjeme consentirla.

Esta vez fue ella quien negó con la cabeza, aunque al final terminó por tomarle la palabra y el apoyo que él le ofrecía, descendió de su caballo con un movimiento grácil o por lo menos lo había intentado.

Por alguna extraña razón algo jaló al corcel haciendo que la futura soberana se bambaleara, terminó echándole los brazos al cuello a su guardaespaldas mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura de manera férrea y protectora.

— ¡Yuki!— espetó de manera sumamente sorprendida, se viró para regañar al corcel aun sin entender por qué había tenido ese comportamiento, pero al posar la vista sobre el equino lo encontró acompañado de otra personita.

Una risita burlona se escuchó entonces.

— ¡Urbosa!— la regañó la princesa por haberle hecho semejante travesura.

—Pero mira nada más que cara tienes. Eres adorable— espetó aun con tono burlón. — Considera este mi regalo de cumpleaños. — le dijo guiñándole el ojo, observando como la parejita todavía seguía abrazada.

—Lady, Urbosa, eso fue peligroso.

—Eres muy inocentón Link, luego no digas que no te ayudo.

Y sólo hasta entonces fue que se dio cuenta, soltó a la princesa de forma muy avergonzada, la había abrazado por instinto pero eso no justificaba que aún le tuviera puestas las manos encima. Estaba tan apenado que todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos se habían expresado en ese tono escarlata que ahora le coloreaba hasta las orejas.

Zelda simplemente suspiró e hizo una mueca de berrinche, pero Urbosa siguió burlándose de ella, podría haber continuado así toda la vida de no ser porque en ese preciso instante la voz de Impa la llamó desde adentro de su casa.

—Ya regreso, no hagan travesuras mientras no los estoy vigilando. Y Link, quiero ver ese regalo

El pobre Link hirvió aún más en vergüenza.

—Santas diosas, no le hagas caso, le encanta molestarme.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien Link, gracias por salvar mi cara del suelo.

—Si— musitó escondiendo la cabeza como avestruz.

— ¿Y…? bueno hablando de eso...— preguntó un tanto nerviosa

— ¿Si?

— ¿Regalo?

—De verdad tengo uno— respondió sintiendo que se le salía el alma, pero si pudiera habría matado a la gerudo por casi arruinarle la sorpresa— Pero no puedo dárselo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me mataría si eso la distrae antes de la purificación.

—Oh

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, por un segundo Zelda no puedo evitar dedicarle una miradita coqueta, no sabía porque pero adoraba la cara que ponía Link cada vez que se metía en apuros.

— ¿Tanto así?

—Algo así— respondió él con cierta ternura.

—Vamos, de cualquier forma ahora no podre concentrarme con la duda.

—Pero entonces deberá debérselo a Lady Urbosa, es ella quien casi arruina la sorpresa.

— ¡Link!— gruñó haciendo cierto berrinche.

…

Dentro de la casita, la guardiana Sheikah había puesto uno ojos preocupados, un halcón había entrado por la ventana trayendo consigo un mensaje preocupante.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Es una carta del rey— habló con voz cauta, casi silenciosa.

Urbosa frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente? ¡Y justo ahora! Pero si estaban por marcharse.

—Un guardián se descontrolo en el patio del castillo, pero nuestros ingenieros sheikah no conocen la causa, se llevó todo cuanto estuvo a su paso y después colapso.

— ¿Por qué?, que raro, no lo entiendo

— fue solo un instante, pero parece que causo mucho daño. Sera mejor que vuelva al castillo para verificar que pasa.

— ¿Y Zelda?

—Dice el Rey que no le digamos nada, este pequeño incidente podría desconcentrarla. Además…

Esbozo una sonrisa, fuera de sus casa podía escuchar las risitas risueñas de los jóvenes hylians.

—Ella estará bien si simplemente Link se queda a su lado.

—Y no hay nada que podamos hacer por un guardián roto, ¿Cierto?— habló otra voz en tono frio, desde las sombras de la estancia asomaron unos ojos verdosos que las miraban fijamente.

Urbosa sintió cierto escalofrió aunque Impa pareció no darle importancia, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio?, seguramente toda una vida si así se lo hubieran objetado.

— ¡Las Diosas!, Revali, un día de estos de verdad te voy a lanzar la cimitarra entre ceja y ceja.

El orni soltó una risita sarcástica, salió de su sitio y con un saltito diestro se encaramo al alfeizar de la ventana.

—Cuando tenga usted la rapidez que yo tengo Lady Urbosa. Pero dejando de lado ese tema, no vale la pena preocuparse por esos trastos metálicos, habrá un día en el que la princesa se dé cuanta que nos bastamos con nosotros mismos para la amenaza venidera. No necesitamos de esos guardianes, ni tampoco de ese enclenque— refutó, por un segundo le clavó la mirada a Link a través el umbral en el que se encontraba posado.

—Tan elocuente como siempre— clamó ella en tono plenamente sarcástico.— Pero no importa que tan grande sea tu lealtad, no puedes suplantar el amor que existe dentro de un corazón.

— ¿Amor?— escupió la palabra

— ¿Odias entender que tu lógica y la de ella ya no están del mismo lado?

—Tsch

Por un segundo se miraron de manera retadora, en silencio La sheikah caminaba sin poner atención alguna, desde siempre había tenido que lidiar con las diferencias de los ideales que se erigían dentro del grupo de los campeones, la tolerancia siempre se había balanceado en un punto de quiebre muy pequeño, en una fractura que el propio Link había venido a desmoronar y a cerrar al mismo tiempo, su inclusión en el grupo había separado en dos pequeños bandos a la legión que al rey de Hyrule le había costado tanto reunir.

Jamás habría importado tanto de no ser por el hecho de que con el tiempo Zelda brincó de lado, convirtiéndose así en la persona más cercana y en la que más confiaba en el campeón de la espada maestra. Revali se había quedado abandonado gruñéndose en monologo solitario sin poder hacer nada.

—Basta— finalmente la voz de Impa los aplacó, ambos se dieron la espalda, enojados pero aun así sin resquicio de odio, cosa que posiblemente fuera la máxima virtud que aun guardaban.

—Sólo digo que no vale pena.

—Pero cosas malas han estado pasando, ¿Y si Ganon está metiendo las narices?

—Tonterías.

—Me temo que nuestro joven Orni tiene razón, no creo que ambas cosas estén relacionadas.

—Solamente olvídalo. Y no digas nada, arruinaras el día— clamó antes de echarse a volar hacia afuera, planeó grácilmente y se posó sobre una roca que estaba cerca de los caballos.

El corazón de Urbosa se encogió en ese instante, ¿Seria lo correcto?, sus instintos de guerrera le clamaban a gritos que no ignorara el incidente, pero por otro lado quizás el Orni tuviera razón y estuviera exagerando las cosas.

—Zelda esperó mucho tiempo este día, podría ser que despierte sus poderes o que tal vez no.— habló Impa.

—Sería terrible si al final no pudiera.

—Por eso te necesita a su lado, alguien debe consolarla si las cosas no salen de acuerdo a lo planeado.

— ¿Me incitas a que le arroje a Link a los brazos?— preguntó de manera maliciosa.

Impa soltó una risita ligera, pero básicamente asintió ante aquella idea alocada.

 **[***]**

Mipha llegó con su sequito justo en el momento en que Revali salía de la casa de Impa, saludo al Orni con reverencia y en pocos segundos llegó a donde la parejita de Hylians estaba haciendo tonterías.

—Lo siento, lo siento, llegue tarde— clamo entre jadeos.

—De hecho estas a tiempo, recién nos alistamos.

—Menos mal— asintió

— ¿El rey Zora de nuevo?— canturreo Link haciéndole señas juguetonas con los ojos.

Pobre Mipha, enrojeció un poco de vergüenza, Link había avistado a la escolta de su amiga; Rivan y Kada, un par de guardianes que no la dejaban respirar ni a su propia sombra, el rey Zora siempre hacia que los cargara, especialmente cuando iba a lugares alejados de su región nativa.

—Oh. Lo siento— se disculpó por enésima vez— no están acostumbrados a andar por suelo firme en largas distancias, así que he tenido que andar a su paso.

—No pasa nada— Dijo Zelda— supongo que se lo que se siente.

Esta vez fue Link el que enrojeció, aunque su amiga de infancia sólo soltó una risita.

—Princesa, ¿No llevas el ceremonial?

—Ah, bueno, es que vinimos a caballo. Pero ya me cambio.

—Aun no entiendo mucho de eso pero si quieres te ayudo.

La pobre Zelda soltó una risita, a veces era difícil explicarle a otras razas sobre las prendas de la realeza, sus culturas no solían ser tan sofisticadas en ese aspecto aunque apreciaba que comenzaran a surgir intereses y afinidades con los hylians, habían sido los Zoras los primeros; justo cuando entendieron que la mayoría de las especies humanas necesitaban de ropas especiales para sobrevivir a ciertos ambientes.

—Definitivamente quiero ver eso— exclamó Urbosa, quien sabe de dónde rayos había salido, pero tomó a Zelda de la cintura de manera maliciosa y la arrastró hasta la casita de la Sheikah.

—Ey.. es.. esperen, ¡puedo cambiarme sola!

Link simplemente miró como las chicas del grupo se llevaban a su protegida, una gotita de sudor le escurrió por la nuca, jamás entendería a las mujeres pero le alegraba que sus compañeras se llevaran de esa manera.

Un graznido malicioso rompió el silencio. El aire frio desde Lanayru y esa sensación de incomodad que siempre aparecía cuando estaban a solas.

—"Ojala Revali también fuera una chica"— pensó. De alguna manera siempre había deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

 **…**

—Ubosa, en serio ¡Puedo cambiarme sola!

Había gruñidos y risitas, Impa también ignoró eso, fue al sótano de su casa y sacó una cajita, con paso armonioso volvió a donde estaba la princesa.

—Veo que estamos listas— clamó al ver a la futura soberana de Hyrule completamente abochornada, a saber que parte habría tocado la maliciosa Urbosa, Mipha seguía sin entender porque tanto escándalo aunque intuía que parte de eso tenía que ver con la invasión de cierto "espacio personal" que cuidaban con recelo las otras especies.

Con paso armonioso finalmente salieron al encuentro del resto de los campeones, Revali seguía sobre la roca, la escolta Zora descansaba en un pequeño cuerpo lacustre cercano aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que era un manantial ceremonial de Kakariko, eso hizo que Mipha volviera llevarse las manos a la cara tratando de ocultar cierta pena.

—No te aflijas— musitó Zelda con una sonrisa.

—Es difícil hacerles entender que las cosas no son como en casa.

Impa también la consoló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, aunque era obvio que los Sheikahs que pasaban por ahí no consentían aquel comportamiento.

—Me encargare de explicarles luego, aunque veo que alguien más tiene problemas con los lugares sagrados.- musitó Mipha.

Zelda se viró ante el comentario, esta vez fue la que ella la que se llevó las manos al rostro ocultando la pena, el pobre Link se había quedado enredado en una eterna lucha con los equinos.

— ¡No, no te la comas!— clamaba el pobre, Yukishiro, el corcel blanco de la princesa se había robado una de las manzanas que yacían como ofrenda para los espíritus de la naturaleza. Pero recién lo quitaba cuando Epona ya hacía de las suyas— ¡Epona, no!

—Santo cielo— musitó Zelda soltando un suspiro resignado.

—Permítame decirle Alteza— acentuó Revali— que comparto su vergüenza ajena. Si no puede controlar a esos animales no se ni como se hace llamar caballero.

—Síguete mordiendo la legua Revali— gruñó de nuevo la gerudo— que tú no podrías hacer nada sin tus alas.

Nuevamente se estaban peleando como un par de chiquillos, la princesa repitió ese suspiro, dio la vuelta y fue a auxiliar a su pobre caballero, no necesitó de mucho pues un par de Sheikahs habían llegado antes que ella para ayudar al muchacho.

—Por la diosa Hylia, Link— lo regañó de manera bajita.

El pobre se viró de manera lenta ante el regaño, abrió los ojos, se quedó hipnotizado, con esa carita boba que siempre ponía cuando admiraba dicha belleza.

—No hagas que Revali te moleste aún mas.— clamó al posarse a su lado, siguió regañándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Link no podía quitarle la vista de encima— ¿Q…que?

—Nada. Es sólo que se ve preciosa, alteza.

—Es el mismo vestido de siempre— musitó virándose sintiendo que el corazón se le salía.

— ¿Segura?

—Más que segura. Además, ¿A dónde crees que estas mirando?, ¡Pervertido!

— ¡A no, no, yo sólo!— En que rayos pensaba, ahora sí que no tenía ni como escaparse de esa acusación severa. Menudo lio en el que se había metido solito.

Afortunadamente Impa rompió aquel momento al llamarlos para que se reunieran. Zelda lo animó a que volviera a su lado así que simplemente sonrió al percatarse de que no estaba enojada.

—Hora de partir. Los veré a su regreso.

— ¿Eh?, ¡Por que!, ¿no venias?— exclamó la princesa.

—Surgió algo. No tiene importancia

Zelda puso una cara triste, Impa era importante para ella y quería que la acompañara en cada paso que diera ese día, después de todo el resto de los campeones sólo podrían acompañarla a la mitad del camino ya que en la montaña únicamente podían entrar los guardianes y miembros de la realeza, Impa tendría que haber estado ahí a su lado ¿Qué era tan importante como para que no pudiera estar presente?

—Estará bien— musitó tomándola de la mano— Link la protegerá con su vida.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces nada de caras tristes. Pero mientras vayan solos no se quiten la mirada, el espíritu que mora en lo alto quizás los ponga a prueba sólo para asegurarse de que ambos son dignos de llegar hasta la fuente.

Entonces abrió la cajita que había tenido oculta en su sótano y de ahí sacó un brazalete.

—Me haría los honores Daruk-San. — pronunció.

—Si por lo menos ya hubiera llegado…— espetó Revali, aunque la frase se quedó un poco a medias porque la roca en la que estaba parado comenzó a vibrar de manera alocada.

— ¡YYYYAAAAAAIIII!— un grito de guerra salió de la roca al mismo tiempo que se desenroscaba, el pobre Revali salió volando disparado como si se hubiera subido a una catapulta, lanzó un grito de sorpresa antes de aterrizar de narices en el manantial del que se había apoderado la guardia Zora.

—De que hablas, fue el primero en llegar —insinuó Impa con una risita un poco malvada.

—He acampado aquí toda la noche— clamó con emoción el Goron.

Revali estaba que echaba pestes, como se atrevían a lanzarlo de aquella manera, aunque la culpa la había tenido él, que sin cuidado se había ido a parar encima de su compañero.

—Y he traído eso— dijo arrimando su enorme puño al alcance de la Sheikah, lo abrió y de ahí salió una piedrita roja.

— ¿Un rubí?— clamó Link.

—Pero de pureza extrema compañero*, lo he sacado de las entrañas de la montaña de la muerte.

—Es para canalizar magia— explicó Impa mientras incrustaba la piedra en el brazalete, le susurró un hechizo para activarla, con destreza acomodó el artilugio y después se lo prendó a la princesa.

—Pero no tengo poderes todavía— dijo de manera preocupada.

—No te preocupes la piedra hará su trabajo naturalmente. Yo sé que la magia está ahí— respondió señalando al pecho de su protegida.—Hará frio Link— acentuó dirigiéndose también al joven.

—Llevare mi capucha… ¿ah?, ¿Princesa?

—Sabes que yo no puedo, es parte de la travesía de purificación.

Por un segundo la miró con esa carita triste, pero ella le sonrió haciéndole ver que todo estaba en orden.

Finalmente los cinco campeones y la heredera del reino de Hyrule se despidieron y partieron rumbo a su destino, debieron dejar los caballos y también a la escolta Zora que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera rechistado de eso, pero confiaban en Link a quien conocían desde hacía varios años y por supuesto también en su princesa, aunque seguramente esperaban que el rey Zora no se enterara de eso.

 **[***]**

—Hermano Revali, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojado conmigo?

—Ñeeee— gruñó haciendo soniditos y graznidos casi silenciosos.

Nuevamente Zelda soltó una risita nerviosa, Urbosa negó con la cabeza y Mipha y Link ignoraron el hecho mientras caminaban juntos platicando de cosas sin sentido.

La mirada de Zelda se posó en sus acompañantes, algo le decía que el cariño que Mipha sentía por el joven caballero iba más allá de eso, sus ojos se volvieron tristes y aletargados, no quería pensar en que el camino que ambas habían tomado no era el correcto, el de Mipha por ser zora, el de ella por ser princesa. Pero fuera como fuere jamás había querido a alguien tanto en la vida y por breves momentos eso le provocó un miedo escalofriante. Salió de esos pensamientos cuando sintió a la gerudo posarse a su lado.

—No tengas miedo, Mipha conoce su sitio…— susurró de manera casi imperceptible.

—Eh?

—Los Hylians no viven tanto como los Zora, así que dudo mucho que quiera amarrarse a un destino tan doloroso.

—No… no sé de qué hablas.

—Yo sé que sí, no trates de hacerme tonta.

— ¡Urbosa!— gruñó en tono muy bajito, la risita de la gerudo se dejó escuchar aunque no demasiado fuerte, eso provocó que Link se virara por unos segundos; sus ojos y los de la princesa se encontraron y por mero acto reflejo le sonrió e manera cálida. Entonces Zelda desvió la mirada tratando de no dejar salir a flote sus sentimientos.

—Ves, yo sé que sabes.

Suspiró, vencida jamás podría ocultar sus sentimientos a los ojos ávidos de Urbosa.

—De cualquier manera supongo que no importa, al final deberá ser Link quien decida. Si desea su libertad, una amistad eterna o una jaula de oro.

—Cuentan antiguas leyendas de mi raza, que la princesa y el caballero siempre han estado atados y no precisamente por el destino aciago que resurge en ciertas épocas.

—Eh?— musitó sin entender el comentario— ¡Ehhh!— clamó cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que llevaba implícito aquellas palabras.

…

Link viró la vista, a veces no entendía que pasaba, Zelda estaba colorada como una cereza y movía los brazos como loca haciendo berrinche, seguramente Urbosa la estaba fastidiando de nuevo.

Soltó un leve suspiro pero su atención se desvió cuando sintió que Mipha lo tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó intuyendo que la Zora buscaba su atención

— ¿Escuchas, Link?, es agua, mucha agua.

—No me lo creo, ¿Aquí en pleno paso de las montañas?

—Si— canturreó de manera risueña, lo soltó de la mano y se fue dando saltitos.

Por un segundo Link sintió la necesidad de seguirla, sabía que Mipha podía cuidarse sola y sin embargo siempre había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de cuidarla y protegerla. Era cierto que tenía muchos más años de los que él había vivido y no obstante para su raza era una chica sumamente joven, un poco torpe e inexperta. Mipha era una maestra con la lanza pero irónicamente podía llegar a tropezarse casi en cualquier sitio.

Caminó a paso lento, pronto la princesa se posó a su izquierda y Urbosa a su derecha.

— ¿A dónde fue Mipha?

—A buscar el agua— musitó

— ¿Hay agua aquí?— clamó la gerudo de manera incrédula.

—La hay, si Mipha lo dijo es porque es cierto, jamás se ha equivocado y además… es un zora, podría encontrar agua incluso en el desierto. — pronunció realmente seguro de sus palabras.

Urbosa movió la cabeza.

—Es verdad— dijo la princesa.

— ¡imposible!... espera ¿Lo es?

Asintió de nuevo.

—No sé si un Zora puede. Sé que Mipha podría. Pero la razón por la que sé que no miente es porque he visto ese lugar decenas de veces en las litografías de la biblioteca del palacio— dijo señalando al frente, el paso de las montañas abrió, el sonido del agua fue finalmente audible.

Por unos segundos Link se quedó perdido en aquella imagen. Un complejo de ruinas incrustado en pleno paso de las montañas, el agua se había devorado "La pequeña ciudadela", y corría a raudales entre cada fisura de roca que había alcanzado.

— ¿Es suyo, alteza?— pregunto el Orni de manera maravillada.

—Sí. Es nuestra, es de Hyrule. La antigua plaza de Lanayru que en otros tiempos rebosaba de vida, pero fue abandonada hace algunas eras cuando los nuevos linajes del reino se asentaron en tierras más prosperas.

—Es increíble— musitó Link mientras escuchaba las palabras de su señora.

—Sí, es preciosa, es una lástima que haya quedado olvidada en el trascurrir del tiempo, ahora solamente es un eco de algo que alguna vez rebosó en esplendor. Y como el pasaje pertenece a la familia real son muy pocos lo que conocen de su existencia.

—Supongo que deberíamos sentirnos privilegiados— clamó Urbosa.

Pronto, nuevamente retomaron su camino, las ruinas eran preciosas pero su destino yacía un poco más allá de esa improvisada parada, y cuando por fin toparon con el verdadero ascenso a la montaña, fue difícil para los cuatro capeones desprenderse de sus compañeros.

—Estaremos esperando con ansia su regreso— pronunció el campeón goron.

 **[***]**

Link y Zelda asintieron, el joven caballero dio un salto y después le tendió una mano a su dama para ayudarla a alcanzar el otro sendero que marcaba el camino, el frio no se hizo esperar, Link se echó encima la capucha aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que casi no le servía para nada, apretó los dientes y clavó la vista en su protegida, la princesa seguía avanzando con porte sereno pero su labio inferior había quedado atrapado en un baile trémulo que delataba que también tenía mucho frio.

—Es una locura— musitó, y una nube de vaho le cubrió por completo el rostro, ya habían subido unos diez metros cuando perdieron de vista la suave llanura en la que habían dejado a sus amigos.— "Locura… el rey está loco si piensa que voy a seguir exponiendo a mi princesa este frío de muerte"—el pensamiento le calo hasta los huesos, tomó a Zelda de la mano y le susurró de manera suave— volvamos.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero— musitó.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza, pequeños cristales de hielo le hirieron la vista.

—No quiero repitió.

—Nos congelaremos antes de llegar a la cima— susurró, un remolino de viento helado los azotó de frente haciendo que la princesa se tamaleara y se aferrara con fuerza a la túnica de su caballero.

—No, Link. Debo hacer esto, no podría vivir sabiendo que me rendí tan fácilmente.

—Entonces coja mi capucha.

—No— gruñó se separó de su lado y continuó su caminata.

Estaba realmente hecha hielo, aunque era caprichosa y no quería dejar que algo así la detuviera.

—Hay que saber de terquedad— pronunció Link con un acento un poco malvado.

—Si quieres vuelve.

—Preferiría morir antes que abandonarla.

Gruñó un poco e hizo todo el berrinche que pudo, aunque al final supo entender el significado que había tras las palabras de su compañero, eso hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido, aunque no ayudaba en nada, solamente hacía que se sintiera más mareada por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Regresamos?

—Que no…— tiritó

—Entonces ven aquí— clamó de manera tierna, la abrazó de manera protectora y la invitó a que caminaran juntitos.

—No se supone que esto deba ser así.

—Quizás no— clamó de manera triste, por un breve segundo se quedaron quietos, el aullido del viento se quebró dejando sólo mutismo, y entonces el rubí comenzó a brillar y a emitir una luz muy cálida, de pronto el frio ya no existía y ambos chicos se separaron buscando la causa.

—Ya va… — dijo Zelda de modo triste. — hasta las piedras saben que no tengo magia.

—Bueno, yo lo veo bastante reluciente.

—Creo que se activó porque te acercaste Link.

—Quizás necesitaba un empujoncito, pero eso no significa nada. ¿Quieres probar?, me quedare tras tus pasos.

Por un momento dudó pero al final su orgullo la obligó a asentir, caminaron a distancia en línea recta, de vez en cuando la princesa oteaba discretamente a sus espaldas aunque lo único que veía siempre era al caballero leal y firme avanzando tal y como se lo había prometido.

Link tenía razón, el rubí se alimentaba de la esencia de su portador, eso la hizo sentir mejor y guardar más esperanzas , significaba que la magia de verdad estaba ahí aunque estuviera rezagada en el rincón más oculto de su esencia, perdida en sus pensamientos de pronto recordó algo, volvió a virarse, el pobrecillo Link estaba hecho un hielo, aunque no decía nada ni se quejaba en absoluto; únicamente caminaba a paso marcado con el rostro colorado por el frio y esa pequeña nubecita de vaho que de vez en cuando le golpeaba la cara.

La monotonía del viaje había quedado envuelta en la sinfonía de la naturaleza, Link se detuvo sólo cuando sintió que la calidez volvía a su cuerpo, entonces retrocedió pero Zelda lo llamó a su lado y no pudo negarse.

—Lo siento— musitó, le paso la mano por el cabello y desterró de ahí decenas de cristales que se habían alojado en la cabeza del muchacho.— Ya casi llegamos a la mitad del camino.

—Creo que no había subido tantas escaleras desde… desde nunca.

Zelda soltó una risita, caminaron nuevamente.

—Agradece que las hay…— justo lo decía cuando el camino había desaparecido, mientras más ascendían se daban cuenta de que la propia montaña había reclamado su territorio, algunos deslaves habían mermado la infraestructura así que Link tuvo que dar un ligero salto para encaramarse a las partes altas y después tenderle la mano a su princesa.

Entonces las escaleras volvían, desaparecían y regresaban otra vez…

Era un camino verdaderamente escabroso así que durante un tiempo ambos evitaron voltear a sus espaldas, había demasiada nieve y maleza muerta, y charcos estancados que solo estaban ahí para fastidiarles el periplo, y pese a que Zelda se negó en un inicio al final tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de guardián para poder cruzar ese tramo del camino.

Recién parecían avanzar a paso constante de nuevo cuando de pronto se escuchó un extraño aullido, pero no era un aullido canido ni tampoco el de algún animal que Link reconociera, el viento azotó recio y la ligera y eterna tormenta de nieve que asolaba la montaña se volvió espesa dejando una visibilidad casi nula. Link tomó el brazo de su protegida y oteó hacia el horizonte más cercano, una sombra ofidia pareció cruzar de largo aunque con tanta nieve apenas si lograba distinguirse a sí mismo.

—Link…

—Shhhh, ¿escuchas eso?

Un extraño llamado había rodeado por completo el escenario, un aullido que acentuaba gruñidos aunque no eran amenazantes sino más bien curiosos, como si el ser que moraba desde las sombras sintiera curiosidad por la presencia de los hylians.

—No escucho nada, hay mucho viento.

Link desvió la mirada. "viento"… "viento"… sólo "viento", fue entonces que se dio cuenta, aquella presencia no parecía querer dejarse ver por cualquiera, y escuchaba su canto de la misma manera en la que a veces escuchaba susurros desde su espada. Entre la neblina aparecieron unos grandes ojos ambarinos y sólo hasta entonces Zelda se dio cuenta de que no estaban precisamente solos, por inercia fue a refugiarse al lado de su caballero.

—Link— volvió a llamarlo esta vez con voz trémula.

—No tengas miedo— pronunció sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la misteriosa creatura,—¿recuerdas lo que dijo Impa?, el guardián de la montaña pondrá a prueba a todo aquel que pise estas tierras.

Nuevamente la tormenta parecía moverse en círculos, esta vez el resollido era audible, Zelda sabía que fuera lo que fuera ese algo los estaba olfateando de manera minuciosa y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cargado de miedo y nerviosismo.

—Shhh— Link la shitó, sus ojos y los de la creatura se cruzaron por instantes eternos— no tengas miedo— repitió mientras aquellos grandes zarcos lanzaban una amenaza silente que el morador de las montañas supó interpretar muy bien, no debía acercarse más, había rondado por siglos esas tierras y jamás había sentido lo que sintió al mirar a Link a los ojos, con porte digno pero invisible se escabulló entre la barahúnda de su propia tormenta.

Entonces todo pareció volverse un caos, pero los hábiles ojos del espadachín supieron encontrar un resquicio entre las rocas de la ladera. Respiró profundo tratando de recobrar el calor perdido, no podrían seguir por un buen rato, pero quizás era la excusa perfecta para que la princesa descansara un poco.

—Mis diosas— la escuchó susurrar mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, respiraba de manera dificultosa así que la ayudó a sentarse en la parte plana de la grieta.

— ¿Esta bien?

—Eso creo— musitó buscando la mano de su guardián ciegas, no tardo demasiado en encontrarla pues estaba ahí como lo había estado desde siempre. — Las cosas no podrían ponerse más extrañas

Entonces Link soltó una risita, la miró tal y como lo hacía cuando sabía que no lo observaba nadie y se perdió en esa imagen que parecía salida de un cuento de aventuras; una princesa valiente que había ahogado sus propios miedos, había matado el impulso de gritar y salir corriendo como una persona normal lo haría. Y ahora pese a todo parecía seguir sofocando ese impulso mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recuperar los latidos que su corazón había perdido.

Con un gesto muy dulce el caballero llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su protegida, y con una caricia amable ascendió y le recogió un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su sitio.

—Eres muy valiente. — musitó

Finalmente ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de él en la semipenumbra, su respiración agobiada poco a poco regreso a ser lo que un inicio era, hasta recobrar esa fuerza y ese porte orgulloso que siempre había demostrado.

—No hay manera…

—Claro que si— cortó de golpe, aún seguía con el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos— ser valiente significa enfrentar tus temores, aunar fuerzas para proteger lo que amas.

—Pero hui…,— clamó de manera triste. — por un segundo retrocedí.

Si de verdad hubiera huido, mi señora, estaría dando trote colina abajo— clamó de manera risueña, un tanto burlona. Consiguió que la princesa esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

—Bueno eso es cierto. Pero… me dio miedo.

—A mí también. Las cosas grandes dan miedo.

— ¿Ya se fue?

Link alzó una ceja, sacó la cabeza de la grieta, el remolineo de nieve amainaba, aunque la visibilidad aún era nula.

—Debe estar cerca— susurró, volvió a su sitio, su mente pareció perderse en cierto dilema, hasta que de pronto sintió que la princesa le acicalaba un poco la cabeza; se había llenado de nieve.

Entonces todo volvió al silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la tormenta aullaba y pronto quedaron atrapados en esa leve quietud que podría haberse quebrado hasta con el más mínimo de sus suspiros.

—Link.

—Hmmm?

— ¿Hablamos?

—Ah… si, su.. supongo— se sintió nervioso y por primera vez cayó en cuanta de que estaban solos en ese lugar estrecho que los mantenía muy juntitos. Pero Zelda alzó la vista buscando consuelo y eso lo obligó a acercarse aún más de manera silente pero protectora.

—Es que, bueno. Lo he pensado mucho, quizás me entiendas…

— ¿En qué?

—Nuestro destino— susurró. –Ambos hemos estado consientes pero jamás hemos hablado de esto, sabes.

—…

— ¿Por qué?

Link desvió la mirada, pero al poco tiempo se obligó a volver a su lado.

—Porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo, y sé que hay algunas cosas que son muy delicadas.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Te preocupa justo ahora?

—Es que, he tenido un sueño. Pero no uno común y corriente, está demasiado pegado en mi cabeza como para ignorarlo. Link… tu puedes ver y sentir cosas, ¿También tienes sueños?

—A veces, aunque…

Cortó de golpe, un ronroneo cantarín resonaba de manera audible, la ventisca se había parado de golpe y eso había sido muy evidente. Cuando Link volvió a sacar la cabeza de entre la grieta descubrió la claridad y el camino dibujado perfectamente en el talud de los riscos de montaña.

—Se fue…— musitó dando informe a su compañera

— ¿¡Se fue!?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces corre— canturreó, se había parado de golpe y salido de su escondite, sin querer le dio un empujoncito a Link y el pobre se fue de nalgas contra la nieve fría del suelo, así que se levantó de golpe al sentir que se le enfriaba la parte trasera.

—Princesa, ¡Espérame!

— ¡Corre antes de que regrese!— le gritó de manera juguetona.

Pronto también echó a trote y llegó hasta su lado, esa chica corría rápido para llevar sandalias, aunque para Link no era una sorpresa pues durante mucho tiempo había tenido que lidiar con las habilidades que tenía Zelda de poder escabullirse en cualquier instante.

— ¿Sabe que mientras más alto, menos aire con oxígeno, cierto?

— ¿Eh?

—Nos ahogaremos si subimos la montaña como locos

—Sí, pero allá viene otra vez— clamó volviendo a correr como loca.

Link puso los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que la tormenta de nieve nuevamente los perseguía, parecía tener vida propia, como si el ser que moraba en lo profundo de ésta la estuviera controlando a su antojo.

Atolondrados llegaron como gatos monteses saltando hasta la cima, pero justo cuando pisaron la parte alta la tormenta barahúnda los alcanzó de golpe, por mero instinto Link cogió a su protegida y la cubrió con su cuerpo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron quietos, un golpe atronador les ensordeció los oídos como si aquel viento caprichoso se hubiera estampado contra alguna pared invisible.

Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el cristal en el brazalete brillaba con una intensidad que pocas veces se había visto, un domo de color escarlata traslucido cubría por completo la fuente de la sabiduría en la cual se albergaba la efigie de la diosa protectora de Hyrule.

—Creo que este lugar tiene mucha magia— musitó la princesa

—Si— susurró, por encima de su cabeza nuevamente la silueta ofidia se deslizaba, pequeños cristales de hielo se colaban a la protección de vez en cuando, se deslizaban discretamente pero morían a medio camino convirtiéndose en leves rezagos de agua.

Poco a poco el ambiente acogedor les brindo la conciencia suficiente para que al fin pudieran separarse, como siempre el pobre Link tenía la cabeza hecha un lio aunque aun así le ofreció la mano a su protegida para que pudiera acomodar los pies correctamente sobre el suelo.

Zelda en cambio parecía haberse acostumbrado desde hace tiempo a la sobreprotección que su caballero le brindaba, a veces había llegado a creer que era demasiado, aunque con el tiempo la calidez de sus gestos se volvió acogedora y reconfortante, estaba segura de que sin Link a su lado no habría podido seguir adelante tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Al darse la vuelta descubrió la efigie de la diosa Hylia, tal y como las otras parecía un tanto apagada como si su presencia ahí no la hubiera inmutado en absoluto.

Entonces suspiró, el aire helado que aun rondaba el sitio le quemó un poco los pulmones, ignoró eso y clavó la mirada al frente de manera segura pero al mismo tiempo respetuosa. Justo a su lado Link parecía volver a su semblante sereno.

—Por fin— musitó

Algo muy dentro de si se le retorció haciendo que su ser entero se crispara, un escalofrió subió por su espalda, y las piernas le amedrentaron por un segundo.

La efigie de la diosa lucia imponente mientras reclamaba para si aquel paramo casi salvaje que tocaba las nubes del cielo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

N.A. : Había estado jugando con el audio en japonés, así que me di cuenta de que Daruk se refería mucho a Link como "compañero" ya que lo pronuncia como "Aibo" xD

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo.**

Antes que nada espero que hayan disfrutado del leve zelink xD. Y ahora si, una disculpa por el ritmo lento que llevan las publicaciones, muchos lo saben y muchos no pero me quede enredada en un capitulo de "Días felices y calabazas" que estuvo super largo, y este también estuvo largo aunque ni por asomo tan descomunal como el ultimo que publique que literalmente se llevo cerca de unos cincuenta folios (que ni yo misma me los creia).

Ademas mientras escribía el final decidí cambiar un poco el orden de las escenas pues como se habrán dado cuanta inicie un pequeño arco dentro de otro arco :v, xdxdxd básicamente para que el capitulo entero no fuera un mega recuerdo, así que ahora esta narrado plenamente desde el pasado.

Ahora si que me gusto mucho tener a la parejita haciendo el bobo y pues como se habrán dado cuanta hay un punto de quiebre en el que Link pierde por completo la formalidad, también fue un poco difícil decir eso aunque al final creo que quedo bien.

seguramente alguien ya sospecha que criatura es esa que ronda la montaña, aunque faltan algunos capítulos cortitos y seguramente que pronto se dan cuenta xD.

.

bueno seguro que el siguiente no tarda tanto tanto tanto, aunque igual estoy procurando que quede lo mejor posible ;)


	7. Prueba de Sabiduria III

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El rugido del cielo había ensombrecido las nubes, el viento aullaba y el presagio de muerte flotaba en cada respiro que les golpeaba sin clemencia su ser entero.

Los ojos del lobo pardo se cruzaron con los de la creatura. Una amenaza silente y sempiterna, y un aullido sonoro que quebró los cielos de Lanayru aquella tarde.

La figura ofidia que sobrevolaba los cielos adornaba las nubes con movimientos torpes, erráticos y sin sentido, dejando a su paso calamidad y un lamento desesperado.

Bajo el manto de oscuridad el alma del guerrero ancestral también tembló con cierto éxtasis, cien años parecían pocos después de aquel encuentro inesperado, el viento y el aguanieve habían hecho que el frio le calara hasta los huesos, le crujió la mandíbula y esbozó una mueca chueca, una sonrisa sardónica y una risilla llena de éxtasis.

La sangre de los antiguos caballeros nunca antes se había sentido tan viva, tan latente, como si la necesidad de la lucha lo embargara llenando de adrenalina cada parte de su cuerpo.

En un día gris la calma volvería, y quizás mucho tiempo después, sólo mucho tiempo después… otra nueva leyenda se formara

...

.

.

 **-_-_-_- Prueba de Sabiduría** **-_-_-_-**

 **III**

… _llegó el dia_

Voces de un recuerdo lejano, sentimientos que se habían aprisionado en su corazón por más de una era, palabras tiernas que salieron alguna vez desde su alma y ese sentimiento que había sobrevivido sin importar cuantas veces hubieran renacido en ese mundo.

Un viento frío chocó contra su cabeza y sintió húmeda la mejilla, abrió los ojos pero solamente veía nubes borrosas, le dolía el pecho y no precisamente por los golpes que le habían dado.

Era algo más profundo. Más doloroso.

Una silueta marrón apareció frente a sus ojos y nuevamente algo viscoso y mojado le acarició la mejilla.

—E… E… Epona— rechistó, trató de incorporarse pero estaba muy mareado. A su lado el lobo yacía acurrucado plácidamente protegiéndolo del intenso frio.

Un relinchido suave resonó muy cerca de su oreja.

—Oh, sólo eres tu— clamó un tanto triste.

Ese corcel loco e intrépido seguía a su lado, dio una vueltita traviesa saltando de gusto para después volver a donde él estaba y relamerle la cara con cariño.

—No, no ¡Basta!— gruñó, de pronto le dio un ataque de risa debido a las cosquillas que sentía junto al cuello— ¡Epona, no, te digo que…!, no…. no..

El gritó alejó al caballo. De pronto se quedó helado, le había regañado como si de verdad le perteneciera, como si su corazón y el de aquel curioso ser viviente hubieran estado unidos toda una vida, sin saber porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Epona— nuevamente musitó su nombre, La silueta de la antigua Epona se sobrepuso por encima de la imagen de aquel corcel. Y entonces lo entendió, comprendió todo de golpe. Había regresado a él con la misma alma pero diferente aspecto.

Se inclinó un poco y le tendió los brazos, el noble equino bajó la cabeza y se dejó hacer mimos. Mareado y confundido Link cerró los ojos, ¿realmente era posible?, habían pasado cien años, aunque si la reencarnación existía ahora ese caballo era la prueba más fidedigna de aquello. Con un poco de curiosidad viró la mirada.

—Santo cielo— canturreó. No hacia falta comprobarlo aunque aún así sintió necesidad de comprobar que de verdad era YEGUA.

Por tonto que pareciera aquello lo hizo sonreír de manera tonta. Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a su cabeza, se recostó de nuevo dejando que el cuerpo del lobo lo acurrucara, había recuperado muchos recuerdos de golpe y eso lo tenía severamente incapacitado. Demasiada información estaba saturando su cabeza.

—Zelda— después de un tiempo volvió a llamarla. Quería verla.

Una imagen de la princesa llorando se instaló en su cabeza.

—¿Qué paso…?, ¿Qué paso?— se repetía una y otra vez sin poder entender la razón de aquel recuerdo, la última memoria que tenía plenamente intacta era la de la imagen de la doncella a punto de rezarle a la diosa, y después de eso algo había pasado pero no lo recordaba, por primera vez sintió rabia consigo mismo por haberse despertado justo cuando sus memorias fluían de manera tan amena.

El lobo aulló de manera suave, lo miró con grandes ojos y señaló a la cima de la montaña con el hocico.

—Ya se. Tengo que llegar arriba— intentó levantarse pero el golpe que le había dado el Lynel aún le dolía— ¡maldición!— gruñó.

Se quedó quieto mientras pensaba como resolver ese problema, nuevamente el recuerdo de las lágrimas de la princesa arañó su cabeza de manera dolorosa, estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que sólo mucho tiempo después se dio cuenta de que su compañero canido aullaba de manera armónica como si recitara una melodía.

Las notas de aquella voz parecían cálidas y acogedoras, por un momento Link cerró los ojos y al siguiente los abrió sabiendo que algo había cambiado, el costado ya no le dolía y aquel dolor cortante que lo había torturado había desaparecido. Confundido pero sin ánimos de indagar demasiado finalmente pudo levantarse, se sacudió la suciedad de la túnica y miró hacia la entrada del paso de las montañas.

—Vamos— pronunció.

Se cargó sus armas y dio pasos firmes, su compañero lobuno esta vez lo seguía de cerca, Epona también los siguió hasta que llegaron a las partes escabrosas y entonces dio un relinchido triste, no podía seguir era demasiado empinado. Con una mirada de consuelo Link le prometió que volvería, y así sin más se perdieron entre los riscos escarpados guiándose de vez en cuando por las losas sueltas y lo poco que quedaba de las escaleras que habían existido ahí en ataño.

De vez en cuando los keeses los golpeaban, pero bastaba con que Link moviera la espada para azuzarlos o que Wolf les ladrada para que se fueran a volar a otra parte. El silencio cortante de la montaña literalmente les hirió los oídos así que sin más Link comenzó a silbar de manera bajita para calmar los nervios que se gestaban debido a ese ambiente casi muerto, pronto el lobo también lo acompaño en su canto siempre tenido cuidado de no atraer a otras creaturas.

Entonces el joven guerrero exhaló un suspiro, hacia frio… mucho frio.

Se detuvo de golpe y se inclinó tomándose las rodillas, jadeando dificultosamente tratando de que no se le escapara el poco calor corporal que aun tenia.

— _Ven conmigo…_

Escuchó su propia voz y levantó la mirada, sus ojos se perdieron por un instante en el que creyó ver un espejismo, se vio a sí mismo y a la princesa bajando la montaña, él la había tomado de la cintura y la había cobijado con su propio cuerpo tratando de que no tuviera frio.

— _Ya no llores… notaran que has llorado, y después, Lady Urbosa me golpeara— musitó con una sonrisita._

 _Zelda volvió a abrazarlo buscando consuelo._

Y la imagen despareció tal y como había llegado. Más que nunca quiso saber que era lo que había acontecido en la cima de la montaña, aunque también le extrañaba que ese lugar hubiera cambiado tanto, realmente se sentía muerto como si la calamidad también le hubiera pasado por encima, la nieve perezosa y taciturna caía lentamente sobre su cabeza, levantó la vista, un sendero de huellitas seguía de largo y al final de éste el gran lobo pardo yacía apostado sobre un cumulo de nieve.

Caminó siguiendo el rastro de su acompañante, después de todo tenía un buen olfato y unos sentidos más desarrollados de los que él carecía. Quizás fue por eso que sintió la tristeza de aquella montaña, las orejas de Wolf permanecían silentes y tranquilas, como si el antiguó ser de silueta ofidia que alguna vez había vagado por aquellas tierras ya no existiera más en aquel mundo, pues el camino fue tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo sin su presencia.

Largos cien años…

Largos cien años…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo...  
**

Bueno hoy tocaba ya el Drabble o casi drabble xD, asi que supongo que por eso la actualizacion no ha tardado demasiado. Les comento que posiblemente la siguiente publicacion tambien le toque a este fic, ya que el capitulo que sigue de "Dias felices y calabazas" es otro más o menos gordo y no presisamente en extencion xD

.

Espero que este les haya gustado mucho, ¡hurra! por fin Link descubrio que el caballito travieso era Yegua :v... digo xD que era Epona, su misma Epona, sólo que su reencarnacion conserva sus preciosos colores clasicos ;)


	8. Memorias de un destino II

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}... Memorias de un Destino**... **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

 **II**

 _¡Por qué!_

… _.. ¡Por qué!_

Sigue dormido aquel poder mientras el mundo se sume en el completo caos.

._._._.

 **Cima de Lanayru, en los albores de la era oscura…**

 **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Miró a la efigie con el corazón destrozado, tantos años y tantas plegarias, pero aun así la diosa no le había respondido. La escultura de piedra permaneció fría y sin rastro de vida. Desde niña había deseado verla tal y como se lo narraba su madre.

"… _tu corazón se vuelve cálido, porque cuando le rezas una luz amable y protectora aparece y lo envuelve todo"_

Pero jamás había brillado. Incluso ahora. Y había orado y suplicado hasta el cansancio, pero al parecer sus plegarias no servían para nada.

De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pensar que horas atrás aquel pequeño lugarcito en lo alto del mundo estaba lleno de bromitas tontas y de risas.

 **…**

 _Estaba helada, muy helada. Link apretó los puños mientras veía como Zelda se introducía en aquellas aguas terriblemente frías._

— _¡No mires!— gruñó ella con la cara llena de bochorno_

— _No estoy mirando, mi señora._

— _Siempre dices eso, pero apuesto a que me espías._

— _¡Que no!— espetó completamente colorado— ya me disculpe por haberme virado la vez pasada, ¿Mi señora va a estar enojada siempre?_

 _Como podría olvidarlo, Zelda le había hecho una pregunta y él se había volteado para responderle, pero el muy tonto había olvidado que la doncella estaba dentro del agua y sin más había visto algo que definitivamente no debía. Zelda le había metido una cachetada atronadora y algunos regaños que duraron semanas y semanas._

— _Más o menos— sabía lo que había hecho, trató de ocultar una sonrisita tras ese semblante serio que ahora le mostraba— no mires, date la vuelta._

 _Y entonces se dio la vuelta, castigado como pequeño cachorro. Pero escuchó un gritito y sin pensarlo se giró al instante._

— _¡¿Qué pasó?!_

— _¡Esta muy fría!_

— _Ah…. Supongo, está nevando._

— _¡Link pervertido, te dije que no miraras!— gruñó y con un brazo le arrojó el agua helada a la cara._

 _El pobre caballero quedó completamente empapado._

— _Auch_

— _Te lo mereces— musitó— date la vuelta que me da pena_

 _Volvió a voltearse, aunque estaba seguro que después volvería regañarlo, la escuchó gemir mientras trataba de adentrase y llegar cerca de efigie de la diosa y por un momento sintió que su corazón se partía, sólo había sentido el agua en la cara y eso le había bastado para corroborar que estaba fría como los demonios, nuevamente apretó los puños, si pudiera habría dado todo por estar en su lugar y ser el quien sufriera el hecho de tener que estarse mojando de aquella forma._

 _Sin más remedio se resignó a esperar pacientemente tal y como solía hacerlo en las demás fuentes, Zelda comenzó a rezar, nada cambio en absoluto, era el mismo ritual y las mismas palabras, la misma devoción y esa total entrega._

 _Pero el tiempo pasó y paso y nada ocurría. Hasta que de pronto todo se volvió silencio, la mano del caballero estaba temblando, Zelda jamás había rezado tanto tiempo seguido. Pese las advertencias de su señora viró un poco el rostro._

 _Estaba tomando aire, la pobre tenía los pulmones un poco desahuciados._

— _Mi princesa…._

— _Shhh_

 _Lo shitó, sólo fueron unos breves segundos pero comenzó a rezar de nuevo, Link comenzaba a preocuparse porque pese a la protección del rubí el frio se estaba colando por los resquicios que había entre la cúpula y las rocas de la montaña._

 _Aunando fuerzas el caballero cerró los parpados y respiró profundo, el aire helado le quemaba los pulmones, la silueta ofidia hacía mucho tiempo que había desparecido, se habría cansado o aburrido, había pasado ya mucho tiempo, Link lo sabía pero fue aún más consiente de aquello mientras la mañana y la temprana tarde casi morían a manos del flujo y la crueldad del tiempo, y mucho tiempo después también volvió a llamarla pero ya no recibió contestación y entonces finalmente fue plenamente consciente de que lo peor de verdad había pasado…_

 **…**

Los temores de la princesa y sus pesadillas vueltos realidad en esas horas, el silencio de la diosa lo dictaba todo, el labio inferior le temblaba, lo mordió tratando de detenerlo, pero para el caso el dolor que le invadía el alama era más fuerte que su voluntad propia.

—Ya… ya… por favor ya, ya no lo soporto, sal de ahí princesa te dará una pulmonía.

— ¡No!— rechistó tratando de sonar con mayor autoridad posible pero su voz ya se había quebrado sin remedio— ¡No!— volvió a gruñirse a sí misma, sabía que las suplicas de Link para que saliera del agua habían llegado a su límite después de horas.

—Ven aquí— le suplicó. Ya no soportaba que se siguiera lastimando de aquella manera— ven aquí la volvió a llamar.

Pero no volvió. No quería volver, quería seguir rezando quizás hasta que se le destrozara la garganta, aunque ella misma sabía que ya no podía porque estaba cansada y tiritaba de frio. Y ante tal impotencia se desplomó ahí mismo, quebró completamente en llanto _, "¿Por qué?"… "¡por que!"…._ esas palabras se repitieron sin poder detenerse, aunque ralas, inconcisas y sin fuerza, casi inentendibles. Quizás quiso dejarse morir porque se tiró de lleno a la fuente.

Y fue entonces cuando de verdad pasó lo peor.

El rubí también perdió completa fuerza, como si la poca magia que tenía su portador hubiera muerto con sus esperanzas, un sonido atronador resonó en toda la montaña cuando el domo protector se rompió de golpe.

—Zelda…. ¡Zelda!— asustado Link pegó un brinco y se echó al agua, la cogió justo a tiempo antes de que de verdad se ahogara y como pudo le puso la capucha encima, el golpe del viento lo tomó por sorpresa antes de que pudiera salir de ese sitio, la presión que había estado contenida era demasiada así que varias piedritas que se habían soltado de los riscos volaban por todas partes, como pudo abrazó a su protegida y la cargó tal cual princesa.

Fue un verdadera batalla tener que salir de la fuente, la ropa les pesaba y la tormenta de nieve le nublaba la vista, sin saber cómo nuevamente logró encontrar un resquicio entre las rocas y esperó pacientemente a que la presión del aire contenido creado por la cúpula se desvaneciera, fueron solo unos minutos aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, y cuando finalmente todo volvió a la calma lo único que quedaba eran los gemidos tristes de la princesa y un par de copos de nieve vagabundos que volaban sin rumbo alguno después de que su propia tormenta los hubiera abandonado.

Un mutismo perpetuo se apoderó del escenario y al final del todo Link suspiró sintiéndose vencido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo miró a su princesa y con pesar se dio cuenta que pese a su arduo entrenamiento seguían existiendo cosas de las cuales no podía cuidarla.

—Ya no llores.

— ¡Por qué, Link!— repitió encajándole el rostro en el pecho.

—No sé, pero tranquila, no pasa nada— musitó, con ternura alzó la mano y le limpió las lágrimas. Ese gesto por simple que fuera fue suficiente.

—Perdón. Jamás habría querido que me vieras de esta forma, debió afectarme más de lo que creía y pensar que me había mentalizado toda una semana… no sirvió de nada.

—No— canturreó muy cerca su oído, la abrazó un poco más fuerte tratando de trasmitirle el calor de su propio cuerpo.

—Que sincero…

— A veces hay que serlo. No pasa nada— repitió nuevamente, una vez me dijiste que no éramos inmunes al dolor, que _ser valientes no nos volvía inmortales,_ ¿te acurdas?

—Si…

Volvió el silencio y el tiempo pareció fluir despacio, el latir de su corazón se amansó una vez que el calor le volvía al cuerpo, y después de mucho rato se dio cuenta de que en ningún instante Link la había soltado, de que se había mojado y de que ya no llevaba la capucha, con cierto sonrojo liberó un brazo de aquel abrazo férreo y se tocó la cabeza encontrando ahí la prenda protectora que pertenecía a su caballero.

—Link— musitó con berrinche— arruinaste el ritual.

—Al diablo con el ritual— rechistó también, poniéndose posesivo con los brazos.

— ¿Qué?—clamó sorprendida y un poquito descolocada, jamás lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera.

—Al diablo con todo. Yo te protegeré— musitó recargando su frente contra la de ella, sus brazos bajaron hasta la tela húmeda que se pegaba en su cuerpo, había perdido la cabeza y la cordura que desde siempre lo había gobernado, hasta que de pronto sintió un pellizco y se retiró como chapulín espantado.— ¡Auch!

— ¿A dónde crees que estas tocando?

—Perdón— clamó muy avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?— preguntó de manera bajita

—Te quiero.

— ¿Qué?

—Me preguntas que, ¿qué me pasa?… no me pasa nada, te quiero.

—Ah….— se le fue el aire, se viró de manera torpe y con cierta gracia terminó empujándolo de nuevo, el pobre Link nuevamente se cayó de nalgas al suelo pero cuando menos lo pensó ya había huido del sitio, terminó a las orillas de la fuente abrazándose a si misma mientras se cubría con la capucha que Link le había puesto, sus ojos se perdieron en la efigie de la diosa y de pronto sintió nuevamente ese terrible vacío.

Las botas de Link musitaron a sus espaldas mientras se hundían en la fría nieve.

—Así de malo es ¿verdad?— susurró con una sonrisa triste, Zelda se viró para verlo y le devolvió la misma mueca antes de volver a esconder el rostro bajo la capucha, el viento bailaba y se colaba entre intersticio que los dividía y con cierto dolor Link corroboró que ella se había alejado aún más para ocultar sus lágrimas.— quisiera decir que lo olvidaras, que me perdonaras por semejante locura. Pero no quiero… Nada tiene por qué cambiar, pero por eso mismo quería que lo supieras.

— ¿Por qué, Link?, te trate mal, y lo único que he hecho es acarrearte a esta locura sin sentido. ¡Y para que!, ¡para nada!, si yo fuera tú me odiaría… pero en cambio vienes y me dices que me quieres, y no lo merezco…— sollozó y se cubrió el rostro, las manos le temblaban y no sabía si sentir felicidad o tristeza, si por lo menos Link no se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento quizás habría sabido corresponderle.

—No puedes pedirme que te odie. Eso nunca. Ni preguntarme _¿Por qué?,_ porque no tengo la respuesta, es algo que ya llevo grabado en el alma aunque sepa plenamente que está mal.

—Esta terrible— gruñó ella con la voz mocha.

— ¿Por qué soy sólo un caballero, cierto?

—Que…?,… no…— por un momento se le subió el bochorno, escuchó que Link se acuclillaba a su lado.

— ¿Es acaso un descaro demasiado grande?, ¿Imperdonable?—pregunto, había miedo pero al mismo tiempo devoción en sus palabras.

Sin respuesta pero con los sentimientos a flote se paró de golpe se escabulló entre los brazos de la princesa y se quedó ahí prendado sin fuerza de voluntad suficiente que lo hicieran dar pasos en reversa.

—No… no es por eso— casi tartamudeó sintiendo que se ahogaba, el abrazo de Link la había llenado el alma de una calidez abrumadora— no eres tú, eres demasiado lindo Link, pero precisamente es por eso que no merezco tales sentimientos, que seas caballero, noble o rey es lo que menos importa… tan solo mírame, ser princesa no me sirve de nada.

— ¿Entonces, por eso lloras?

—Sí, porque también te quiero— clamó y se echó a llorar en sus brazos— y no creo que tenga el suficiente derecho a quererte. ¡No es justo!

—Para mí lo es.

—Tonto…— fue la última palabra que arrancó de sus labios.

Se quedaron juntos, abrazados en medio del frío, Link le limpió las lágrimas con una caricia tierna.

— ¿Quieres saber qué cosa es más horrible?

—No, ¡cállate!— gruñó mientras lo apachurraba entre sus brazos.

—Duele— musitó de manera graciosa al tiempo que Zelda seguía apretándolo a modo de venganza— pero de todas maneras te amo.

— ¿Qué?

—Duele, pero te amo. Con cada parte de mi ser. Pero ya no puedo ser más de lo que soy ahora, y cuando pienso en eso me quedó atapado en ese vacío de tristeza… pero ya no más, porque me dijiste que me quieres. Soy feliz, más de lo que jamás había sido en mi vida.

Finalmente la princesa sacó la cabeza de su escondite, estaba atónita, no podía creerlo ¿realmente se le estaba declarando?, alzó la vista con cierto miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, aunque quizás no debió hacerlo porque sus ojos y los de él se quedaron enganchados, con un poco de torpeza Link descendió y sin saber cómo ni porque terminó plantándole un beso en la boca, había sido tan repentino y sin previo aviso que ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar como se debía.

Con un poco de descaro literalmente la reclamó como suya y la besó, la besó son ansias, la besó como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si sus labios hubieran esperado siglos para encontrarse con los de ella. Al final se separó de Zelda pero sin conciencia alguna, y escondió su cabeza junto a la de ella mientras sus brazos jugueteaban por su espalda sin miedo alguno al rechazo.

—Te amo princesa.

Y se acabó, había perdido y había roto la ley más sagrada entre los caballeros, eso no le importaba aunque de pronto al pensar en ello recobró la cordura y sintió la necesidad de alejarse de golpe, no obstante renunció a su huida mucho antes de que la idea se plantara por completo en su cabeza, Zelda seguía abrazándolo manteniéndolo cautivo en su sitio.

—Ahh…yo.. es decir… lo siento. No quería, ¡es decir si!, pero no así. No quise ser irrespetuoso.

—Eres un guardián terrible.

—Lo sé— clamó muy avergonzado, de verdad que se había vuelto loco no sabía porque en ese preciso momento se le había ocurrido declarársele, solamente se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos y por ese instinto insaciable que no lo dejaba razonar correctamente.

—Mira lo que has hecho. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

—No quiero que nada cambie, quiero quedarme aquí.

Finalmente Zelda se lo quitó de encima, le sonrió de manera tierna pero al mismo tiempo le dio un coscorrón en la cabezota.

—Perdóname— suplicó el joven caballero casi poniéndose de rodillas.

—Link tonto.

— ¿Estas enojada?

—Sólo un poquito— musitó sentándose en una de las rocas de la fuente— pero te perdono.

—Gracias— clamó acomodándose a su lado.

—Me quitaste un poco del trago amargo. Ojala pudiera corresponderte… si por lo menos mi cabeza no estuviera hecha un desastre.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos Link sonrió de manera boba y ella nuevamente se acurrucó en su pecho.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No hagamos nada. Podría ser nuestro secreto- canturreo con vocecita picara.

—No, no de eso. Me refiero a eso, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Oh— clamó de manera tonta finalmente comprendiendo que ella se refería al poder sagrado que no había logrado despertar.

—Mi papá va a matarme. Claro…. Si es que Ganon no lo hace primero— rechistó de manera muy triste.

—No lo permitiré. Y no te preocupes, me tienes a mí y a los demás campeones.

Entonces sin pensarlo Zelda dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Nuevamente escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de respirar profundo.

—Urbosa…. No podré volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya. No te aflijas, ¿Realmente crees que a ella le importa?, claro que no, y a mí tampoco.

Trató de consolarla aunque realmente había pocas cosas que servían en aquel momento, al final nuevamente se quedaron sin palabras y sin otra cosa que no fueran suspiros ahogados. El silencio de la montaña pronto los envolvió de lleno, los abrazó de manera sofocante como si les llevara presagios poco lucidos pero peligrosos.

Sin saber exactamente porque Link sintió escalofríos y buscó refugio con su protegida.

—Mi señora…

Zelda lo detuvo antes que continuara, fue rápida y le cubrió los labios con una de sus delicadas manos.

—No más…

— ¿No?

—No puedes besarme y tratar de seguir llamándome de esa manera. Me dolería.

— Entonces ¿" _Mi Princesa_ "?

—Si… supongo que si. — ese le gustaba pero solo porque Link lo pronunciaba con mucho cariño— ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé por qué pensaba en lo que me dijiste de tus sueños.

—Puede que sea eso, Link. No puedo escucharlos.

—Yo no tengo sueños. No con el destino.

—Creía que sí, que raro. Soñé con una mujer hermosa, de cabellos claros y tez blanca. Era Hylian y portaba un vestido blanco y largo de una tela de tonalidad purísima como si la misma luz lo acariciara.

—Waow— murito de manera tonta.

—Y me dijo algo. Pero no entendí.

— ¿y qué crees que significa?

—Pensaba en que era la clave para las fuentes, porque cuando la imagen vuelve a mi memoria mi cabeza hace una analogía con la diosa Hylia, es un descaro lo que voy a decir pero hasta podría jurar que era ella, aunque para el caso ya no importa. No sé qué voy a hacer, estoy desesperada, pensaba que si completaba la Triada algo sucedería.

—Solo son leyendas— musitó— quizás haya otra manera.

—Quizás. Pero existe es un camino que yo no conozco.

—Tal vez podríamos preguntarle al Gran Arbol Deku, es decir, tiene cientos de años algún rumor debe haber llegado a sus oídos

Le sonrió tiernamente y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, se acercó de manera peligrosa sabiendo que Link yacia un poco vulnerable, solamente bastó eso para que el joven caballero perdiera otra vez esa batalla.

—De verdad te adoro— clamó sin miedo alguno, lo peor ya había pasado aunque aún estaba insegura de dejar salir a flote todos esos sentimientos que había encerrado durante meses.

Con un poco de torpeza Link unió su frente con la de ella, muy cerca… muy cerca… podría haberla besado de nuevo de no haber sido porque en ese instante un manto de nieve muy tupida comenzó a caerles sobre la cabeza. Ante tal anormalidad ambos viraron la vista al firmamento, un rugido silencioso los recibió desde el cielo.

Ahí estaba, no sabían cómo ni cuándo había parecido, pero volaba muy cerca de sus cabezas haciendo círculos que desprendían cristales de hielo a su paso. Finalmente aquella figura ofidia había salido de la tormenta y descubrió su identidad bajo los cálidos rayos del joven sol crepuscular que en ese momento gobernaba los cielos.

—Naydra….

Sin habla y sin aliento Zelda se aferró a la túnica de su caballero mientras veía como el majestuoso dragón decencia tratando de curiosear un poco más cerca. Por un instante vio de reojo como Link retraía el brazo buscando la empuñadura de su espada.

—No Link, no le hagas nada— musitó sin poder retener las lágrimas, jamás habría pensado en que tendría el honor de ver a semejante creatura, a un ser tan hermoso y tan puro que sus sola presencia sofocaba todo rastro de frustración que hubiera sentido en el pasado.

Con cierto recelo el elegido de la espada maestra bajó la guardia, el dragón siguió volando demasiado cerca, hasta que finalmente se cansó y decidió seguir su curso descendiendo por la montaña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del capitulo:  
**

 **..**

 **¡No me maten!,** juro que no fue invento de mi locura. xD xD xD

A mi no engañan, algo tenia que haber pasado ahi arriba :v , ademas en la siguiente escena no me vayan a decir que Link no hace su ternurita tratando de atrapar a Zelda cuando ocurre lo del temblor jajajaja

...

auchis mucho zelink xD, pero de aqui vendria mi explicacion de porque aquel abrazo que todos emos visto terminó por trasnmitir tantos sentimientos.

.

No hay fecha para el siguiente, aunque no creo que tarde mucho, pero primero quiero trabajar en mi otro fic espero que lo entiendan :)


	9. Prueba de Sabiduria IV

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_- Prueba de Sabiduría** **-_-_-_-**

 **IV**

 **.**

Se le sofocó el aliento, estaba pasmado, sus grandes ojos zarcos se habían quedado estáticos ante aquella imagen que ahora se presentaba ante ellos. No sabía cómo pero la calamidad había alcanzado incluso ese sitio sagrado que durante eras había sido uno de los lugares más puros de Hyrule.

Frente a él, recostado en la cumbre de hielos perpetuos y cristalinos, yacía el gran espíritu de la montaña. El que alguna vez Zelda había llamado por el nombre de Naydra. Pero ya no era más lo que solía ser y su majestuoso ser se había ensombrecido, sus relucientes escamas estaban aprisionadas por la calamidad; ese líquido viscoso que albergaba parte de la esencia maligna de Ganon.

Tragó saliva en seco. A su lado el lobo gruñó de manera baja, el pelaje se le había encrespado mientras clavaba la vista en aquel ser gigantesco.

" _Heroe…"_

" _Joven Heroe…", "Escucha mi plegaria"_

La voz resonó en su cabeza y sintió escalofrió ante aquella presencia divina, un recuerdo etéreo y efímero como el aire pareció remolinear en su cabeza.

— ¿Zelda?

" _Joven héroe. Mi elegido, aquel que ha cruzado las tierras de Hyrule con valor"_

Entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta, alzó la vista y encontró a la diosa Hylia en el centro de la antigua fuente, recordaba su voz y recordaba su esencia con una calidez abrumadora que únicamente habría reconocido a través de sus instintos ancestrales.

Dio un paso al frente seguido de su compañero canido, el dragón gruñó al ser alertado de su presencia.

" _Escucha mi voz…, Link."_

" _Este es Naydra, espíritu azul que reside en Lanayru, y guardián de la fuente de la Sabiduría… desde tiempos remotos, éste siervo de la diosa ha velado por los espíritus que pueblan estas tierras… Sin embargo, ahora esta corrompido por el poder maligno que surgió de Ganon, el cataclismo…"_

" _Escucha mi petición… Libera al gran espíritu Naydra del mal que lo corrompe. Muéstrame hasta donde llega tu poder._

Soltó un suspiro que dibujo su aliento helado, jamás habría imaginado que semejante calamidad ocurriría. Pero no pudo negarse, un extraño deseo ardía en su alma como si voz de Hylia lo gobernara por completo, como si haber nacido en ese mundo significara seguir su voz a todos lados, se mordió el labio y se echó la mano a la espalda, el arco que le había robado a aquel horrendo Hinox parecía clamar venganza por sí mismo.

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron fríos, inexpresivos, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de firmeza, la voz de la Diosa estaba grabada en lo más profundo de esencia.

—"¿Justo ahora?"— pensó, de haber sido cualquier otro ser le habría reclamado a pulmón abierto el no haberse hecho presente hace cien años cuando Zelda más lo necesitaba, cuando la princesa le suplicaba y le rogaba por que le diera la encomienda que despertaría aquel poder ancestral.

Pero no podía…

No podía.

No la odiaba y jamás podría, el pensamiento ilógico llegó a darle incluso rabia porque sin saber por qué aquella voz le despertaba una devoción que pocas veces había sentido.

¿Y cómo era posible si solamente le había sido fiel a Zelda?

" _Link"_

Lo llamó de nuevo. Y entonces lo supo. Sonrió de manera picara, un recuerdo en lo más prístino de su ser le dio por si solo la respuesta.

—Que sorpresa y que Ironía— musitó.

Miró a la efigie con devoción y respeto.

—Lo que ordene mi señora, hoy y para siempre. En una eternidad en la que únicamente mi espada estará para servirle.

Fue todo. No hubo más palabras, el gruñido de Wolf lo alertó cuando el dragón abrió las fauces y lanzó un terrible aliento gélido, ambos saltaron en direcciones contrarias, la tormenta de nieve finalmente había despertado de su letargo y con vientos huracanados alzó una voz ensordecedora.

Con mucho sigilo Link se escabulló entre las rocas y lanzó al aire una flecha, la saeta voló con precisión inimaginable, incrustándose en la frente de la creatura la cual lanzó un chillido de rabia y emprendió vuelo para tratar de huir del sitio.

—¡Wolf!

Lo llamó pero no estaba, escuchó un aullido y lo vio trepando por el delgado filo de las rocas escarpadas, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado tan alto, aunque a esas alturas ya se hacía una idea de los planes que vagabundeaban en la mente del lobo.

El dragón dio la vuelta llevando consigo una corriente de aire saturada de cristales de hielo, esa era la señal que el joven guerrero esperaba, cogió su paravela y con un suave brinco ascendió guiado por la propia corriente que había creado Naydra tras su huida.

Y subió.. y subió, Link lo vio venir con ojos llenos de ira pero se soltó de su agarre y volvió a tirarle un flechazo, esta vez le dio justo en la pata haciendo que cambiara de rumbo y comenzara a volar hasta la cima de la cumbre; quizás creyó que ahí arriba el joven elegido por la diosa no lograría alcanzarlo, pero las alas que el antiguo rey le había brindado al guerrero lo guiaron justo por ese camino, la paravela cogió el aire y ascendió de nuevo.

—Demonios… ¡Hace frío!— espetó tratando de no soltarse, se le estaban entumiendo las manos y decidió bajar para tratar de posarse encima de uno de los cristales que coronaba la fuente de la sabiduría, pero entonces la tormenta lo rodeó con una furia inexplicable.

Había mucha nieve y no podía verse absolutamente nada, un gruñido ronco lo sorprendió justo por el costado, se viró asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que la reacción había sido demasiado tarde, el dragón le dio un cabezazo y lo hizo resbalar a la plataforma cristalina aledaña. Con un quejido Link aferró las manos al hielo mientras enfocaba la vista en busca de alguna silueta, pero todo estaba indistinguible y cuando menos lo imaginó ya tenía de nuevo a esos ojos ambarinos cazándolo desde las profundidades de la ventisca.

Apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo firme, esperaba el golpe, pero lo esperaba con ansias, seguramente le dolería, la enorme cornamenta de Naydra apareció justo de repente muy cerca de su propia cabeza y aprovechó el momento para darle con la punta de una flecha que ya tenía en la mano. No obstante el dragón no detuvo ni mostró intensiones de desviarse, el proyectil le había rebotado en el cuerpo cuyas escamas eran duras como el hielo.

…

Muy cerca de ese sitio alguien más ya estaba listo para encajar las garras, el gran lobo pardo se escabulló entre las cumbres y cuando vio pasar al dragón le dio un buen mordisco en las patas, la calamidad negra y viscosa que yacía ahí en ese sitio reventó de manera estrepitosa y Naydra rugió como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de piel misma. Link puso los ojos como platos cuando vio al ser ofidio descender en picada llevándose consigo al lobo que en ningún instante le soltaba la pata.

—Diablos….— maldijo de manera rala, los minutos pasaban y el dragón no volvía a alzar vuelo. Temiendo lo peor nuevamente se arrojó en su paravela, la tormenta lo mecía fuerte, mas aun así logró poner rumbo al bosque que rodeaba la cordillera.

Nuevamente se deslizó hasta aterrizar en un pico nevado, enfocó la vista, el mar de coníferas que formaban aquel helado bosque se extendía como una gran mancha verde y blanquecina, de pronto vio pasar a Naydra arrancado el viento como si el mismísimo demonio lo hubiera poseído, los árboles se doblegaron a su merced y a la fuerza de la corriente que el gran espíritu dejaba a su paso. Pronto el dragón dejó de dar vueltas erráticas como si finalmente se hubiera desprendido de aquella tortuosa molestia, Link posó la vista en el suelo, ahí a lo lejos la sombra del lobo se movía entre los arboles; apenas visible como un punto muy pequeño difuminado entre la foresta. Con un suspiro de alivio Link alzó la mirada al cielo, al menos no estaba muerto, aunque no se explicaba como aquel majestuoso animal había sobrevivido a semejante caída, con mucho ahínco cogió aire en los pulmones y lo soltó de manera estrepitosa a modo de silbido, eso le serviría a Wolf para indicarle su posición exacta.

—Bien… tranquilo— le susurró a la gran bestia. Ahora volvía en círculos muy cerca de su posición, observando, acechando, clavándole aquellos desorbitados ojos amarillos.

Link estaba seguro de que de no ser por la presencia de Ganon aquel ser no se comportaría de aquella manera, antes en el pasado había visto al espíritu color verde; una anoche mientras cabalgaba lo había observado desde lo lejos cantando alegremente sobre el gran puente de Hylia.

No. Definitivamente no era su naturaleza.

—Maldito Ganon— gruñó mientras echaba un silbido de nuevo, esta vez se sorprendió en escuchar un extraño ruido que no pertenecía a la tormenta, era un sonido raro, antinatural, extrañamente era como si lo hubiera escuchado alguna otra vez aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido en esa vida…. ¿esa vida?, otra vida… esa peculiar magia que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Se viró para encontrar el origen de dicha irregularidad y se quedó crispado mientras veía como numerosos cristales oscuros y turquesas aparecían de la nada y se unían entre ellos dándole forma a una creatura que bien conocía, el lobo salió de ahí como si nada y se sacudió para desesponjarse el pelaje.

— ¡Sagrada Hylia!— espetó de manera estúpida sin poder creer que lo veía, había dado un saltito en reversa antes de corroborar que de verdad se trataba de su fiel acompañante.

Wolf se acercó a él y movió el rabo mientras lo miraba con esos zarcos ojos cariñosos.

—Bien…. Esto explica muchas cosas. "Ya sabía que no eras un lobo común y corriente"

Gruñó y lanzó un aullido, Link sintió el peligro y se echó al suelo, Naydra pasó volando sobre su cabeza y estuvo muy cerca de darle un buen golpe.

— ¡Ahora!— rugió al ver el resquicio y la oportunidad que había estado buscando, emprendió carrerilla y salto al vacío dejando que la corriente que había hecho el propio dragón lo llevara hasta su objetivo.

Atendiendo la voluntad de su compañero Hylian, Wolf también echó un brinco y volvió a colgarse de la cola del ser ofidio.

— ¡Ahora, dale la vuelta!— ordenó, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que su lobo hubiera sabido que hacer aunque no lo hubiera dicho a voz abierta. Con una determinación inquebrantable consiguió clavar las garras y abrir el hocico para propinarle una terrible mordida al espíritu que estaba poseído. Entonces al sentir el pinchazo Naydra se viró de manera brusca, Link se soltó de su paravela y con una fina puntería tiró tres flechas casi al mismo tiempo apuntando directamente a donde la calamidad se había arraigado en el cuerpo del espíritu.

Y así sin más numerosos chillidos se escucharon mientras aquellos asquerosos ojos desaparecían entre neblinas. El espíritu de la montaña se retorció ante el dolor que dejaba la calamidad mientras se escapaba de su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba errático y desquiciado, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero Link le había caído justo encima del hocico, su mirada y la del antiguo campeón se juntaron en un trance electrizante, y entonces en los ojos del elegido de Hylia descubrió esa chispa peligrosa de odio.

—Dile a tu amo que el es él siguiente— espetó en voz neutra, seca pero muy mortífera, como un siseo mortal que nació de su boca, a modo de amenaza le dedico esas últimas palabras a la calamidad arraigada en la cornamenta de aquella pobre víctima. Y con esa misma sagacidad sacó la espada y le dio fin a toda esa tortura, mientras un último chillido se escapaba de la bestia.

Aquel día había ganado.

Había visto a Ganon directamente a los ojos y había sabido desde entonces que nunca más le tendría miedo, que cuando llegara el momento justo, lo miraría de la misma manera y acabaría con su vida tal y como lo había hecho con aquella pequeña parte de calamidad en aquel preciso instante.

Un intenso brillo se desprendió del dragón y entonces tanto él cómo su compañero canido decidieron saltar de aquel sitio, el joven hylian se deslizó grácilmente con su paravela hasta aterrizar en la fuente de la sabiduría, escuchó a la diosa elogiando su hazaña y agasajándolo mientras le devolvía parte de su energía perdida.

Nuevamente se sintió dichoso, no sólo por haber cumplido con la misión encomendada por su señora. Desde las alturas luces color turquesa alumbraban el firmamento.

" _Gracias_ " apremio con voz mental y cálida directamente para el valiente héroe, con un fuerte rugido y una alegría desmedida voló alrededor de su montaña. Era libre. ¡Libre!, finalmente libre después de aquel tortuoso y casi eterno siglo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del capitulo:**

Finalmente Link ha descubierto la identidad de Hylia, pero como muchos sabran es un secreto que el joven heroe se quedó para si mismo,(fue un pequeño detalle que mencione en "Albores de Hyrule", el fic esta relatado desde la misma linea que estos drabbles y one-shots, asi que si aun no lo han leido pues les dejo la invitacion abierta)

Y bueno, Hylia no fue la unica a la que le descubrieron la identidad, vaya susto que se llevó Link al descubrir la naruraleza de su Lobo. ahora sabe porque es tan escurridizo xD

No es por nada pero ame escribir esa ultima escena, el campeon hyliano le ha manadado un ultimatum a Ganon a traves de los ojos de una de sus creaturas, ya veremos que sucede cuando finalemente se vean cara a cara


	10. Memorias de un destino III

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}... Memorias de un Destino**... **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

 **III**

— _Se ha ido._

Pero volvería… no había lugar a donde pudiera escapar de lo que le deparaba el destino…

._._._.

 **Descenso de la fuente de la diosa, el día en el que la penumbra comenzó su propia Era.**

 **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Y miraron al cielo sólo para ver como Naydra se perdía, el horizonte lo había devorado, un extraño tono violáceo enmarcaba el cielo. Parecía un mal presagio.

Consciente de que no había más magia de la que pudieran servirse, el noble caballero entregó en su corazón una convicción que nunca había mostrado, miró a su princesa a los ojos y le hizo saber que sin importar cuanto se negara él no daría marcha atrás en sus acciones.

Y mientras descendían varias veces la regañó por querer devolverle la capucha. Aunque le alegraba que después de un tiempo hubiera recuperado parte de su sonrisa.

La futura soberana aún se sentía culpable, no pudiendo más, varias veces rompió en llanto y Link tuvo que detenerse a consolarla alegando que si no se deshacía de aquella carita triste Lady Urbosa lo golpearía a él por no saber cuidarla.

—Me saldrá un chichón enorme. — espetó

Zelda soltó una risita, no entendía cómo pero su corazón dejaba de sentirse herido sólo con estar a su lado.

—Perdón.

—Ya no llores mi princesa— rechistó de manera tierna mientras le daba un besito en la frente.

Nuevamente cogió el gorro de la capucha que se había deslizado por los hombros de su dama, y con cariño le tapó la cabeza para que no sintiera aquel frio condenado que calaba hasta los huesos.

—Al menos Naydra nos dejó un ambiente más templadito.

— ¿Bromeas?

Ella rio de nuevo al ver que Link tenía la nariz colorada de tanto frío. Lo cierto era que cuando el dragón había descendido de la cumbre la temperatura había subido un poco, aun hacía un frío casi insoportable pero no tanto como con el que habían tenido que lidiar durante la subida.

—Link…

—Dime.

—Me duele un poco el pecho.

— ¿Estas cansada?, ¿Quieres que te cargue?

—No, no eso— clamó mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas, no podía creer que su caballero le hubiera propuesto semejante. Pero al fin y al cabo Link ya le había soltado un beso y se le había declarado de manera abierta, era normal que después de aquello ya no pudiera y no quisiera ocultar lo que sentía— Es… ya sabes, uno de esos raros presentimientos. Como cuando sabes que algo malo esta por ocurrir.

Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué se ve así el cielo?— preguntó sin poder quitar la vista del castillo a la lejanía, incluso desde Lanayru la gran estructura lograba visualizarse aunque fuera un punto pequeño.

— ¿Por qué?, yo no sé— canturreó— quizás siempre se ve así desde arriba de la montaña.

—Link— gruñó dándole un empujoncito.

Siguieron avanzando cuesta abajo, abrazados como un par de tortolitos, tratando de mantener el poco calor que ambos compartían. Durante un tiempo todo se remitió a la calma, no había sonido que no fuera el de sus respiraciones y el crujir de la nieve que se hundía debajo de sus pisadas, el eco de sus pasos al bajar por las largas escaleras y el susurró del viento que de un momento a otro pareció darle a Link escalofrió.

Nada parecía salir de ese eterno mutismo hasta que de repente el gran guardián de la montaña salió volando de la nada, asedió la montaña como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio, pasó tan cerca de los hylians que Link tuvo que sujetar muy bien a Zelda por miedo a que saliera volando, la corriente de aire fue verdaderamente atronadora, durante algunos segundos ambos se preocuparon únicamente por plantar los pies en el suelo, la princesa alzó un brazo para colgarse al cuello de su caballero y en ese fragmento de descuido la capucha que llevaba puesta salió volando con semejante corriente, no se preocupó de eso sino hasta que el viento había desaparecido, miró a la tela elevarse demasiado alto y ser arrastrada por las corrientes elevadas que descendían desde el propio pico nevado.

—Ups— gimió con cierto nervio.

Link apenas abría los ojos pues se le habían llenado con polvo y nieve.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estas bien?

—Perdón, se me fue la capa.

—No pasa nada— musitó él abrazándola de nuevo, acurrucó su cabeza contra el cuello de ella.

—Te comprare una nueva, lo prometo. Que susto me ha pegado Naydra, ¿viste como salió volando?... era como si estuviera asustado, como si estuviera huyendo de algo terrible.

—Pero él es enorme, ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para asustarlo?

—A menos que…— la princesa empuñó las manos— quizás el momento se acerca— musitó recordando aquella horda de monstruos que alguna vez habían encontrado en la montaña de la muerte.

Link le dio un empujoncito para sacarla de aquel letargo, y entonces pensó que tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para darle el regalo que tenía guardado.

—El regalo…— susurró. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza— ¡Ay no!El regalo!— espetó de manera atolondrada mirando hacia las nubes, la capucha ya había volado muy, muy lejos.

— ¿Se te había olvidado?— pronunció ella con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero le hacía ilusión que él le diera algo en su cumpleaños.

—Si— contestó con voz ahogada y agobiada— y estaba en la capucha….

— ¡Qué!

—Lo puse en el bolso del falso forro de la capucha.

Entonces ambos soltaron un suspiro triste, Zelda hizo amago de salir corriendo tras la prenda, por poco y se caía por andar bajando las escaleras de manera destrampada, así que Link la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se fue— clamó con semblante triste— pero déjalo, no vale la pena seguirlo si te haces daño.

—Perdóname, Link… soy tan tonta.

—No. fue un accidente, fue mi culpa por no habértelo dado antes— clamó con su carita de cachorro.

Zelda supo entonces que su caballero había puesto su alma en aquel obsequio, se sintió enternecida y se prometió a si misma compensar la pérdida de sus esfuerzos, con un gesto tierno lo tomó de la mano y le regaló una sonrisita coqueta, eso inevitablemente hizo que el corazón de Link diera un brinco y que se pusiera colorado al ver tanta hermosura.

—Tienes razón, dejémoslo. El próximo año me darás uno igual de bonito, ¿verdad?

—Prometido— clamó el en ese tono de devoción que sólo existía para ella.

—Prometido— repitió la princesa sintiendo que ya nada más importaba.

Cruzaron sus ojos sellando aquella promesa que para ambos significaba que estarían juntos en un futuro. Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que después de ese día no podrían volver a verse sino hasta después de una larga centuria.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Pobre Naydra, pero por lo menos sabemos que Link logró liberarlo.

Ay... joven y despistado caballero, debido a este accidente ha perdido el regalo que le iba a dar a su Princesa. ¿A caso algun dia podran recuperarlo?


	11. Prueba de Sabiduria V

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_- Prueba de Sabiduría** **-_-_-_-**

 **V**

 **.**

… _Libre_

En su mente la palabra retumbaba de manera constante, la nieve se hundía bajo sus pasos, sus memorias también parecían haber encontrado un hueco dentro de su prisión centenaria. Con ojos melancólicos bajaba la montaña, y horas más tarde tocaba el sitio desde el que había iniciado su ascenso.

Epona lo recibió con mucho gusto, y con cariño él le acarició la crin aun sin detener su marcha, bajo el paso del gran arco de la entrada del este, vio a su lobo sentarse y posar la vista sobre los enormes basaltos, llegó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza.

—Aquí— pronunció, sacó su tableta Sheikah… nuevamente era la misma imagen, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, quizás su urgencia por subir a la montaña lo había cegado.

Suspiró… no había recuerdo, así que simplemente siguió su camino sin saber si sentirse decepcionado o triste.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando su lobo aulló de manera bajita y melancólica, entonces se viró y nuevamente miro el paisaje….

.

— _¿No sentiste el poder? Qué pena, es una lástima…. —_ era la voz de Revali.

Link aguzó los sentidos al sentir que finalmente las memorias que pertenecían ese lugar fluían.

 _La princesa se disculpaba, aunque sus compañeros los campeones no parecían estar molestos, desde sus espaldas él la miró con ternura, quizás no había bastado esa larga charla que habían tenido mientras descendían de Lanayru. Suponía que al mirarlos de nuevo a los ojos aquellos sentimientos aflorarían sin remedio._

— _Lamentarte no sirve de nada. ¿Y qué si ir a rezar a la montaña no funcionó?— y ahí estaba Lady Urbosa, de nuevo con ese tono estoico y desafiante, el campeón hylian sonrió de manera tímida agradeciendo que la gerudo de verdad estuviera ahí junto a su dama para darle ánimos— lo importante es que no pierdas la esperanza._

 _Link miró a Mipha, ambos cruzaron miradas, su mejor amiga supo lo que tenía que hacer con certeza, y con ese tono amable entró también en conversación con los demás campeones, con su voz dulce trató de darle ánimos a la princesa tratando de transmitirle un pequeño secreto que de seguro la ayudaría a despertar ese poder ancestral que permanecía demasiado aletargado._

 _Pero entonces la tierra tembló, gruñó desde sus entrañas y aquel ruido terrible se cimbró sobre todo Hyrule, el campeón Orni se elevó a los cielos sólo para corroborar que lo inevitable ya había pasado. Pero incluso desde la tierra Link logró ver como esa horrenda nube de calamidad se alzaba hacia los cielos._

 _El miedo reflejado en los ojos de su princesa le anunció que de verdad había llegado la hora, sintió la necesidad de correr a abrazarla y a resguardarla en la seguridad de sus brazos, mas no obstante la dama de Hyrule enderezó el camino y proclamó su valentía anunciando que sin importar lo que pasara ella también lucharía hasta el final al lado de sus amigos._

— _¿Por qué hoy….?— su voz apenas si fue un susurro, un simple pensamiento que se había escapado de sus labios._

 _Los Campeones armaron un plan simple en apenas segundos y con audacia partieron hacia sus respectivas bestias divinas dejando a Link y a Zelda a cargo de una tarea de suma importancia, el más rápido definitivamente fue Revali; el orni abrió las alas y se perdió lejos en el Horizonte, Urbosa también salió corriendo y Daruk se hizo bolita para rodar lo más rápido posible hasta la montaña de la muerte._

 _Entonces se quedaron solos, también debían apremiar el paso para llegar a kakariko, recoger sus corceles y volver al castillo que ahora se encontraba bajo esa nube de penumbras._

— _Sé fuerte, amor. — le susurró mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, finalmente estaban solos y Link no dudó en demostrarle su cariño._

 _Una lágrima silenciosa escurrió por la mejilla de la princesa, pero sus ojos esmeraldas seguían mirando hacia el castillo con una determinación inquebrantable._

— _Luchemos juntos, Link— pronunció sin soltarse del abrazo en el que la había atrapado su caballero._

 _._

—Mis diosas— le tembló el labio, hubiera preferido no recuperar ese recuerdo, la imagen del momento en el que Ganon salió desde mismísimo infierno en las entrañas de la tierra. Finalmente fue consiente de todo cuanto había pasado, desde que habían salido del paso y abandonado Kakarico, el instante en el que sus caballos cruzaron la frontera y el horror con el que se encontraron al entrar en la ciudadela del reino.

Fuego…

Sangre y penuria…

Una destrucción sin medida.

Una visión verdaderamente terrible. El lobo se acercó a su amo y se irguió en dos patas para echarle las delanteras al pecho, Link trastabilló ante el peso y terminó chocando contra el costado de Epona agradeciendo a su canido amigo que lo hubiera liberado de aquel terrible trance.

—No voy a perdonarlo…. Jamás voy a perdonarlo— clamó mientras su voz quebraba en llanto.

La imagen de la ciudadela consumida por las llamas, jamás volvería a abandonar su memoria. El día en el que había perdido a su Epona, el día en el que perdió su reino, el día en el que perdió su vida y todo aquello cuanto era.

El día en el que la calamidad se lo había arrebatado todo.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Bueno, un pequeño drabble para variar. Y con este cierro esta parte de la historia.


	12. Regreso del más allá

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_-** ** **Regreso del más allá.** ****-_-_-_-**

 **.**

Era de madrugada, la lluvia se cernía, el galope de los cascos de la yagua retumbaba en la penumbra.

Un viajero solitario cabalgaba presurosamente, hasta los confines de Hyrule, hasta cualquier lugar que hubiera sembrado en su corazón aquella esperanza.

Desde la oscuridad la lluvia se quebró ante su paso y el frío se volvió visible a medida que se mezclaba con su propio aliento.

 **Escuche rumores.**

" _Dicen que más allá de la frontera sur habita un hada de maravillosos poderes"_

 **Rumores que lo contaban… Aquello que cualquiera hubiera anhelado.**

El sonido metálico de los cascos se entremezclo con el de los truenos, la capucha del viajero hondeó dejando varios de sus largos mechones dorados al descubierto, su mirada azulina aun relucía desde la penumbra que le brindaba aquella prenda; ojos fieros de guerrero que habían sido forjados de miles de experiencias.

 **Un poder casi divino que se había perdido en el largo camino del tiempo.**

Por un momento sintió desvanecerse, el agua chocó contra su rostro, el rugido del cielo era tan atronador como el de aquel día.

 **.**

 _Y aquel relinchido asustado le había anunciado lo inevitable. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no había visto venir a los guardianes, el rechinido de las maquinas se hizo audible a su entendimiento demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaban completamente rodeados y no parecía haber ninguna salida. Una rama crujió bajo el peso de la articulación metálica y segundos después un mar de destellos carmesí iluminó el altar ceremonial que yacía erigido en la pradera de Hyrule._

 _Asustado e inexperto, todavía asimilando ese largo letargo de cien años, Link se echó a correr hacia donde pudo, el agua le caía a raudales por la melena y la tormenta también amenazaba con volverse su enemiga, el crujido estático de sus armas de acero parecía volver peligroso a cada segundo._

 _ **.**_

 **Si por lo menos no hubiera sido tan ciego…**

El trote de Epona se volvió pesado, y el traqueteo de los cascos contra el suelo hizo aún más eco cuando travesaron a toda marcha el puente de los équidos.

Cerca de ahí el joven lobo seguía sus pasos con cautela, había alzado sus orejas puntiagudas días atras; en el momento en el que la anciana de la posta de Farone se había sentado junto a ellos en la hoguera y entre sus divagaciones seniles le había relatado al joven héroe la leyenda de aquella hada maravillosa.

Nunca nadie le había creído, nunca nadie la había encontrado. Pero Link había contemplado con sus propios ojos como aquellos seres de leyenda cobraban vida ante aquellos quienes podían escucharlos.

El lobo pardo había sabido ver en la mirada del joven como nacía un nuevo deseo ferviente. No lo había detenido, jamás lo haría, el héroe de esa era debía aprender y tomar sus decisiones por cuenta propia, aun cuando eso significara desviarse un poco de su camino. Aquel largo periplo estaba lejos de terminar después de todo.

Las tablas del puente rechinaron ante el peso de la yegua.

 **Fue mi error…**

 **.**

 _Eran muchos y eran muy fuertes, apenas si recordaba lo que significaba ser caballero, apenas si entendía como había sobrevivido solo en aquel mundo desolado… sin recuerdos de su pasado, incapaz de ver correctamente hacia su futuro, con miles de sentimientos encontrados entre el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza. Y la mirada de su Dama cuyos ojos eran aún más fríos que el mismísimo hielo pero que a pesar de todo encendían su corazón y le quemaban plenamente su espíritu._

 _Desolado por su último recuerdo, no había sabido si realmente estaba listo para el propósito que se le había encomendado._

 _Volvió a escuchar el relinchido de Darko a la distancia y la peligrosidad de la estática desde su alforja, en un movimiento desesperado cogió la espada y la arrojó al aire, el arma voló sin rumbo y por buena fortuna logró incrustarse en una de los pequeños resquicios que había entre la armadura de uno de los guardianes._

 _La máquina ignoró el hecho pero aquello le costó caro cuando minutos más tarde el metal atrajo a los rayos de la tormenta y la furia de la naturaleza descendió sobre su cuerpo acorazado. Se paralizó dando rechinidos desequilibrados mas no obstante siguió apuntando el mortal ojo hacia el corazón del joven hylian._

 _ **.**_

Finalmente los pasos de la Yegua llegaron a su objetivo, su jinete la detuvo de golpe, echó el aliento por lo ollares liberando una nube de vaho densa. La lluvia escurría de manera inclemente por su pelaje.

Sí. Todo era igual que aquel día. El cielo grisáceo, la furia del cielo, la oscuridad casi perpetúa… aquellos ojos azules que se perdían entre recuerdos.

Saltó de su montura y se deslindó de su zurrón desgastado mientras lo apretaba entre sus manos. Epona miró con cierto miedo como su amo se adentraba en aquel camino oscuro bordeado por empinados cimientos de piedra, el momento en el que sus pasos lo llevaron hasta esa extraña flor gigante y el instante en el que el hylian se posó sin descaro sobre ésta, para después arrojar el monedero dentro sin siquiera esperar a que la moradora de aquel sitio se lo pidiera.

Entonces reinó el silencio, como si la misma naturaleza hubiera sentido el descontento de la moradora de aquel sitio. Link dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la gigantesca flor se abrió de golpe dejando salir miles de luminiscencias estrambóticas.

— ¡Mortal!, ¡Que descaro es éste!— rugió una voz abrumadora desde la oscuridad de la tormenta. Un ser enorme con una máscara equina salió de ese sitio, con voz atronadora volvió a dirigirse al osado muchacho que estaba a los pies de su morada.

Link levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada, su cabello empapado se quedaba adherido a su rostro ocultando ese sentimiento de desolación que acongojaba su alma.

—Deseo…. Cumple mi deseo— musitó en voz rala, en un tono tan bajo que las palabras se perdieron entre el aullar de la tormenta.

 **Y ahora estaba aquí suplicando por ayuda.**

 **Fue mi error.**

 **.**

 _Lo último que había visto era aquella mortal luz rojiza. El guardián le había lanzado una sentencia de muerte._

 _Cerró los ojos aun corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, esperando el mortal golpe y el funesto final que había visto de sí mismo en aquellos instantes._

 _Un ruido sordo golpeo muy cerca de su cuerpo. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia su costado… había fallado._

 _El guardián había fallado._

 _No era posible._

 _Escuchó el relinchido de su corcel seguido del tronido de las coces que le lanzaba a la máquina._

— _¡Darko!_

 _Todo términó tan rápido como pronuncio su nombre, el resto de los guardianes se le habían echado encima sin que pudiera hacer nada._

 _._

 **Mi debilidad le costó la vida a mi amigo. … jamás me lo perdonaría. Jamás.**

Apretó los dientes. Y el hada que un principio había estado furibunda lo miró directo a los ojos, observó a través de sus recuerdos y sintió su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

—Deseo— pronunció aquella entidad cuya figura era completamente diferente a la de sus hermanas. También supo encontrar la visión de las otras hadas.

Se irguió agitando sus ajuares. La tormenta se detuvo.

El aliento de Link nuevamente se dibujó de manera muy densa frente a su rostro.

—Malanya, ¿Cierto?— acusó

—Lo soy. Soy la deidad que vela por todos los caballos de este mundo. Mortal tu que me has liberado, ¿Acaso deseas que te devore?— clamó de manera siniestra, pero la mirada del joven hylian permaneció serena y apaciguada— es una broma, sólo por esta vez pasare por alto tu osadía, ya que gracias a ti finalmente soy libre y he recuperado mis poderes. Que deseas.

—Darko…— susurró. Era lo único que quería, quería que su amigo regresara.

Los ojos brillantes relucieron desde aquella extraña careta en forma de caballo, y de pronto una luz intensa se desprendió desde un lugar cercano. Epona alzó las orejas y retrocedió sintiendo admiración y miedo al mismo tiempo.

—Concedido. Le he dado otra oportunidad a aquel que murió frente a la calamidad que azota éste mundo, su valiente sacrificio salvo tu vida, ahora es tu deber velar siempre por la suya— clamó en voz atronadora.

Link se viró al escuchar un fuerte relinchido, un remolino de fosforescencias bailaba sobre el suelo, y entre aquella majestuosa magia asomó una crin plateada y un pelaje azabache. Los cascos del équido azotaron el suelo mientras su respiración vibraba fuertemente atravesando sus pulmones, nuevamente agitada y descontroladamente. Sus ojos azules regresaron a éste mundo sintiendo miedo, mas sin embargo, aquellas emociones fueron apaciguadas cuando sintió el fuerte y cálido abrazo de su amo, y cuando escuchó su voz quebrada clamando su nombre con alegría.

—Si lo vuelven a lastimar te maldeciré— gruñó el hada regresando a sus aposentos no sin antes regalarle una mirada un tanto coqueta a la yegua del elegido.

Epona alzó las orejas y soltó un leve relinchido al tiempo que veía desaparecer a su deidad patrona.

—Lo siento… lo siento— clamó Link sin poder contener el llanto.

El Darko no entendía lo que sucedía, era como si su conciencia hubiera estado dormida en un letargo extraño, no recordaba nada ni tampoco sabía porque estaban en ese sitio. ¿A dónde había ido la pradera y la lluvia de aquel día?

Amaneció con un brillante azul celeste y recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda del joven jinete tratando de consolarlo. Realmente no tenía idea de porque lloraba, alzó la mirada y le dedico una curiosa sonrisa a la yegua, ambos parecieron simpatizar desde ese primer instante.

 **Pero había regresado y me aseguraría de protegerlo siempre.**

Ojala hubiera existido otra hada que también le devolviera la vida a sus otros amigos.

.

.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Darko TT-TT ñeeeee

.

Es broma xD, en la vida real jamas murio, en realidad quien murio fue Tomo :"v fue emboscado en la pradera de hyrule con flechazo de misteriosa procedencia :( fue terrible creo que casi lloro porque me gustaba tanto como Darko, pero luego recorde esos rumores de que existia Malanya aunque en aquel entonces no la habia desbloquedo y tampoco sabia en donde estaba exactamente, solo sabia que su morada yacia en la parte sur de todo el mapa xD (ya saben, chismes de internet :v )

Y bueno ésta parte de la historia se entrelaza directamente con el final del capitulo 2 y buena parte de los recuerdos que se narran durante el 3, tambien en lo consecutivo de la historia, cuando Link se negó a atrapar a Epona porque realmente aun se sentia muy culpable, de cierta manera ésta parte de la historia no es realmente ficticia pues como recordaran desde el inicio aclaré que todo está inspirado en las propias experiencias que yo tuve durante el juego, es verdad que no murio, pero es verdad que casi morimos y que de no ser porque es muy rapido jamas habria podido llegar hasta ese recuerdo yeniendo en cuenta la poca experiencia que tenia para luchar en aquel entonces.

Supongo que al final la combinacion de muchas cosas fue lo que hizo que terminara en este capitulo tan dramatico. Tambien está el hecho de que hay una extraña combinacin de voces narrativas, pues esas lineas que estan en **negrita** representan la propia voz de Link, su dolor y su arrepentimiento representados a modo de narrador extra.


	13. Travesías del Desierto

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-_-_-_- Travesías del Desierto-_-_-_-**

 **I**

 **.**

El aire seco del cañón los había despertado de madrugada, bajo el inclemente frío se abrigaron tenuemente, una capa para la crin y otra más para aquel pelo rubio rebelde y alborotado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que azuzara a su montura y con entusiasmo desmedido comenzara a recorrer el corto trecho de aquella falla geológica milenaria.

Los cascos de Darko tronaron con fuerza sobre las piedras, avanzaba veloz mientras su sombra y la de su jinete eran custodiadas por los altísimos muros de caliza de aquel sitio.

—Ahí esta— rechistó con una sonrisa ladina. El sol había despuntado temprano y el final del camino estaba iluminado de un cálido color naranja.

Era la entrada de Gerudo, el desierto más grande todo Hyrule cuyos rumores de paisaje agreste no habían intimidado ni mermado la alegría que inundaba al joven héroe aquella mañana.

—Vamos, ¡Salta!— ordenó con éxtasis.

El corcel negro obedeció sin rechistar en absoluto, apresuró el trote y contagiado de aquella radiante adrenalina dio un brinco para cruzar aquel umbral ambarino.

 **[***]**

—La la lara rara— era un bonito día, estaba listo para continuar con su travesía, revisó sus mercancías y abasteció sus reservas de agua.

Terri tarareaba alegremente mientras emprendía su camino.

Y fue entonces cuando un grito desgarrador llegó hasta sus oídos, fue tan sorpresivo que literalmente se cayó de espaldas con todo y mochila. Asustado se levantó de un brinco, ¿acaso conocía esa voz?

Con una corrediza torpe se asomó a la entrada del desierto y para su sorpresa encontró ahí al joven viajero y al caballo hundidos entre el mar de arena.

Entonces alzo las manos y gritó como loco.

— ¡Esto es terrible!— clamó corriendo atolondradamente por todo lo largo del sendero, sus torpes grititos hicieron eco en todo el camino del cañón hasta llegar al rancho más cercano.

…

Y ahora ambos estaban sumamente avergonzados, Link con el rubor a tope después de haber hecho semejante tarugada.

El dueño del rancho le había ayudado a Terri a sacar a esos dos novatos torpes que se habían quedado enterrados en la arena.

— ¡Amigo!, ¿pero cómo se te ocurre?, no sabes que ni los caballos ni las mulas pueden cruzar el desierto.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía— respondió Link quien aun yacía sentado al borde del inicio del cañón.

El Darko le dedicó un bufido antes de sacudir su plateada crin y llenar la cabeza de su amo con arena a modo de venganza.

Link soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegó a la ciudadela de Gerudo?

—No estoy seguro, pero yo voy al bazar Sekken, si quieres podemos ir juntos— dijo muy entusiasmado.

Asintió sabiendo que tendría agradable compañía. Sin más remedio dejó a Darko al cuidado del rancho de la zona, el equino le dedicó una mirada triste pues no deseaba quedarse.

—Volveré en unos días, pórtate bien— añadió dándole una caricia antes de partir en compañía del mercader ambulante. Semanas atrás lo había soltado en la pradera, le había dicho "vete" liberándolo así de sus ataduras, deseaba que viviera su nueva vida, pero el corcel no se había marchado y lo había seguido de posta en posta al ritmo del trote de Epona quien lejos de ahuyentarlo parecía contenta de tener otro compañero. Finalmente Link se había dado por vencido y lo había recibido bajo su cuidado nuevamente. Y durante ese tiempo pensó en que si quería llevar un periplo más activo necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible, el regreso de Darko también significaba más tiempo de descanso para Epona mientras ambos corceles se rolaban a lo largo de los extensos caminos que constituían el enorme Hyrule.

Sin más remedio, emprendió camino y horas más tarde cuando el sol yacía en el cenit del firmamento se encontró a si mismo atravesando las arenas en compañía del buen Terri. El camino era largo, arduo y caluroso, ninguno de los dos llevaba calzado apropiado, así que de vez en cuando se hundían bajo la espesa arena que a esas horas del día era ardiente como fuego.

Link se había deshecho de su túnica porque el calor era insoportable, se había dejado el pecho al descubierto pero había protegido su cabeza con la capucha hyliana que en su momento le había dado Impa.

—Ay, que calor más inmisericorde— clamó el mercader mientras se abanicaba fervientemente.

— ¿También es la primera vez que vienes?

—Sí. Jamás había viajado tan lejos, mucho me temo que no lleguemos hasta la noche. Mira el mapa, ha desaparecido el camino.

—Sí, no te preocupes— clamó con una sonrisa ladina.

Y mientras las horas pasan, Terri quizás pensó que se habían perdido, el mar de arena se dibujaba en todas las direcciones de ese ese escenario, y a medio camino sintió miedo y quiso volver tras sus pasos. Pero Link parecía demasiado tranquilo y ese exceso de confianza contagió a su acompañante.

—Dime ¿cómo sabes a dónde vas?

—Es un secreto— volvió a decir con esa encantadora sonrisita. Se le veía hermoso caminando en ese paisaje salvaje, libertino como todo buen aventurero, mientras el sudor le escurría acariciándole la piel que desde hacía horas estaba al descubierto.

¡¿Cuál era su secreto?!

Terri había llegado a creer que quizás le mentía, porque Link miraba siempre al frente, y aunque no había camino visible profería con mucha firmeza cada uno de sus pasos.

La verdad tras de eso yacía en sus propios ojos.

Link volvió a mirar al frente. Delante de él todo el tiempo había estado su guía, el gran lobo pardo iba por delante señalando el camino, de vez en cuando se detenía y le hacía señas con la mirada. Link soltó un suspiro atolondrado, incluso parecía que sus huellitas plasmadas en la arena eran invisibles a los ojos de otros seres,

Terri no tenía ni idea de lo que había justo en frente de sus narices pues realmente él era el único que podía ver a ese ser majestuoso.

Finalmente después de un rato más el bazar se dibujó a la distancia, como una silueta diminuta que parecía enmarcarse entre el resto de los espejismos del impornderable desierto.

Link fijó la vista en el oasis y entrecerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro. Miles de emociones se habían estancado en su alma, como sombras de recuerdos añejos que luchaban a cada segundo por salir a flote.

Pero no habían dado otro paso, cuando de pronto se cimbró la tierra y un aullido descomunal resonó desde las lejanías, haciendo que el mercader se cayera de nuevo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Vah Naboris, la bestia divina del desierto transitaba a paso lento muy cerca de ese sitio, con unas nubes negras sobre su firmamento y una peligrosa corriente eléctrica que la cubría como una tul protectora. Alzó de nuevo la voz al cielo dejando oír sus lamentos.

Las orejas de Wolf se pusieron aún más puntiagudas al escuchar el sonido, mas no obstante el antiguo campeón hyliano guardó la calma dedicándole una mirada al triste ser mecánico que vagabundeaba por las arenas, ni una sola vez a lo largo de su travesía había dejado de sentir respeto al mirarlos.

—La ultima— susurró…

Finalmente después de todos esos meses se preparó para el encuentro que sabía que estaba marcado por el destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Y ahora al desierto, ya se viene la narración de uno de mis recuerdos favoritos *- *

xD me hizo gracia que a Link le pasara algo bobo por el camino jajajaja. Pobre, algún día me perdonara cuando lleguemos de nuevo a las partes Zelink 9w9

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fragmento que al igual que los anteriores se ira rolando para darle mas profundidad a la historia ;)


End file.
